


Once Lost

by sheldon_does



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Brotherhood, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Found Family, Friendship, L’Manburg, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 33,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldon_does/pseuds/sheldon_does
Summary: TommyInnit escapes exile and finds refuge hiding under Techno’s retirement home. Techno finds him and decides his best move is to help Tommy out and through this he realized what Dream has done; Techno decides helping Tommy may go deeper than just providing shelter. Warning for violence.(TW// Abuse)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 592





	1. Logstedshire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This takes place in their world, not as people playing it. So, they are their avatars. Ok, yep. Enjoy :D (also I have a DNF work if you wanna go check it out)

Tommy sat on top of the tree and stared across his city: Logstedshire. Or, he should say, what was left of it. Dream has once again left him with nothing; stolen everything. The whole place had been blown into just a pit of what had once been his town. His home.

He never wanted to say he was losing to Dream, but in this situation it wasn’t a win or lose deal. It was never a competition. It was just pure manipulation and destruction. Tommy had been played by Dream and now he had nothing left to lose.

The sun began setting on the crater of his town and he turned to find the rising moon. Somewhere in L’Manburg, his best friend would be seeing the same moon. He missed Tubbo so much but TommyInnit was beginning to believe it was one-sided. If Tubbo was truly his friend, he would’ve shown up to his beach party. Dream showed up, his only true friend in these times.

Shocked by his own thoughts, Tommy lowered his head. No, a real friend wouldn’t steal all his things and blow up all he had left. But, would a real friend exile him from his own country? Like Tubbo did? Tommy gave up all he had, his most prized possessions, the discs, for L’Manburg. Now, he’s banished from the country he built from the ground up.

”I hate Logstedshire,” Tommy whispered and stared down at the ruins. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Tommy’s throat tightened with anger and pain and with the realization that he had come to hate his town. However, it was never his town, now was it? While Tommy may have lived there, Tommy was under Dream’s control. And everything that Tommy had was also Dream’s.

That’s it. This was the final straw. If Dream wasn’t going to let Tommy live, then Tommy was going to have to die. Well, not really. It just had to seem like he did. Tommy grabbed at his shirt and grimaced. It was already so torn but he had to lose it, or he would be gone for sure. Before he could rip it off his body he paused. Maybe he just had to lose a bit. He took of the shirt and grabbed his knife, jaggedly cutting of the sleeve.

He pulled the shirt back on and touched his neck. Tubbo’s bandana. It was green and dirty but no where near as poor of condition as the other items of clothing he wore. So, he ripped it off and brought his knife down. But he couldn’t. He had to. He couldn’t. His hand shook as he realized he couldn’t rip it.

However, Tommy looked at his other hand and smiled, he could bloody it a bit. Slowly the knife dragged across his hand, just enough to draw blood. He squeezed his hand and grabbed the bandana, wincing. It did sting a bit, and he would have no protection for it now. It’ll be fine, he just needs a few days to find a new home. Travelling at night will be rough but in broad daylight he might be seen. It’s a risk he’ll have to take.

Tommy swung down from the tree and landed hard. His ankles sent pain up to his shins but he didn’t have time to stop. It just got dark and he needed as much time as he could get to plan his death and escape. He held his sleeve and bandana in one hand and pressed his bloody hand against the tree. Evidence. He walked towards the woods, the opposite direction of where he planned to head, and planted more blood. He placed the bandana on some brush and put the sleeve next to a random tree trunk.

Technoblade had taught him how to hide his tracks. He grabbed a branch with some leaves and brushed away his footprints has he walked. It might be handy to keep this with him for now. No, sticks are everywhere he doesn’t need this exact stick.

“I do like this stick,” Tommy muttered but shook his hand and threw the stick to the side when he no longer needed it.

He ran back to where his house once stood and dug through the mess to find his furnace. He had left some chicken in there, and he was pretty sure it was the only thing that survived. His chests had been destroyed immediately, at least his furnaces stood a chance.

He pumped his fist into the air when he grabbed the chicken and Tommy’s hand brushed something soft. It was his bed! It was a terrible bed but it did have a sheet that he could steal. A lot of it was burnt and it smelled terrible but it would do nicely. He ripped a strip off and wrapped it tightly around his hand as best as he could. It was terrible, but it would have to do. He tossed the chicken in the sheet and Tommy grabbed his pillow. Half of it was sort of charred but it was better than nothing. He hugged it to his body and threw the makeshift sheet-bag over his shoulder.

He crawled out of the hole and stared down at the burnt wood of his house, and of his town. Slowly, he lifted his hand in salute and brought it down with gusto. This was never his true home, but it served him as well as it could. Tommy turned on his heel and marched forward.


	2. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy searches for refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m gonna try updating this at least once a week, but I do have another fic im working on rn. Enjoy :D

Tommy’s legs had grown tired and his shoulders ached from his arms swinging and holding the bag. It had gotten cold fast and snow had began falling around him. He was too tired to enjoy the beauty of it all. He hadn’t been in this territory before and he did think about trying to go around it. But, for some reason, he trusted that he’d make it through. Dream would never expect Tommy to run away, and definitely not to the tundra.

While nobody would expect it, there was good reason they wouldn’t. Tommy had absolutely no warmth. His chicken was already cold and it took a lot of energy to eat it. Luckily, the snow wasn’t deep so his torn up shoes did protect him slightly. A few more hours in this might make his shoes useless though. He trudged on.

Thirty minutes had passed and Tommy was gasping for air while leaning on a tree. It was freezing and he was panicking. This is how he’s going to die. This is it? Tommy is going to freeze to death because he foolishly followed a hunch he had.

”Damn it, damn it all!” Tommy yelled and kicked the tree. His toes cracked and Tommy yelled out again. He was even too scared to cry because what if his tears froze? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the horizon. All that he saw was snow and fog that taunted him from afar. Tommy rested his head against the tree and the bark dug sharply into his dry skin. He lifted his hand and realized his forehead had been cut open. Bark and weak dry skin are not a good mix. He growled and tried stopping the blood when he suddenly realized something.

That wasn’t fog. He turned around and ran forward trying to get a better view. No, surely not. He’s in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it’s someone’s vacation home, like Tommy had.

It wasn’t fog in the distance, it was a thin line of smoke rising into the sky. Tommy smirked and tightened his grip on the pillow and sheet bag. It was also his new refuge. He took off sprinting, thanking the Gods that his hunch was correct.

He neared the home and dropped down to the ground, despite the cold snow biting his hands and legs. It was a small cute cottage that seemed empty. The lights were all off, and the sun was rising. Well, if anybody is home, they’ll be waking up soon. Tommy looked around and ran to a tree and climbed. His hands cracked and bled as he worked his way up and his hand bandage became stained but he didn’t care. This was his chance.

Tommy didn’t need anybody to save him, he could save himself. Well, with the help of whoever’s house he was about to squat in. He tucked his pillow and bag onto a different branch and he huddled into himself for warmth as he watched. Now all he had to do was wait.

His wait was short because the upstairs light turned on soon after. Tommy felt his adrenaline wearing off and urged his eyes to stay open. He needed safety quickly. If he stayed up much longer he’d just randomly pass out, or he’d start hallucinating. Tommy almost dropped out of the tree suddenly. Hallucinating.

He had forgotten Ghostbur! Tommy felt the dread kick in after he realized he had left his companion behind.

”I’m so sorry Wilbur,” Tommy muttered to himself. The wind blew and the leaves and branches around him shifted. Tommy shielded his face with his raw and broken hands and focused in on the house. The door suddenly opened and out stepped someone he never thought he’d see again.

Technoblade.

He wasn’t wearing his mask but it wasn’t weird to Tommy. After all, they had been allies once. Techno grew to trust the Pogtopians after a while and finally took the mask off around them. It was a huge gesture to reveal his face to them and it was all for nothing. Techno had tried to kill Tubbo, and he had successfully destroyed L’Manburg. Tommy slowly lowered his head to see if his footprints were overly visible and sighed with relief when he realized snow had already filled them in.

Techno yawned and stretched his arms in the air, to reveal his fanged teeth. While Technoblade was human, he wasn’t only that. Technically, he was part Pigman. It didn’t alter much but it did make him tall, strong, and have large pointy bottom fangs. Also, long pink hair that clearly was not in good shape. Not exactly friendly, but Techno didn’t want to give off a nice impression anyways.

Techno took a sip off his coffee and jumped down to go pet his horse that ate hay peacefully in the stables. Tommy felt his adrenaline come back as Techno went back inside. He didn’t have to fear about the guilt of squatting in someone’s home. Techno was as evil as villains come and Tommy was happy to steal resources from him.


	3. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy begins creating his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! So I should clarify this doesn’t totally follow the Dream SMP arc. It does somewhat align, but not totally. Enjoy :D

A horse neighing awoke Tommy from his daze. Techno was decked in his usual royal attire and his armor and was saddling onto his horse. This was it, his chance to break in. Techno’s sword hung off his hip and he tied his bag onto the horse’s saddle. With a kick, he was off; totally unaware of what was about to go down. Tommy slid off the tree with his bag and pillow in hand and groaned when his knees gave out. It was too cold and he hadn’t moved in a long time. Grunting, he pushed himself up and stumbled inside Techno’s house.

Tommy sighed at the warmth and fell down onto the rug. He had at least an hour. If Techno took the horse it meant he was going a decent distance. Tommy’s body aches as he crawled towards the nearest chest and pushed it open. Clothes! Tommy reached inside and pulled out fancy clothes just like Techno had been wearing.

He didn’t want to look like the murderous Pigman, he wanted nothing to do with him. It didn’t matter anymore, he was already in Techno’s house and he was too cold to care about his own feelings. Quickly he threw on the clothes and let his body heat up as he covered himself with the cape. Wow, it was a flashy outfit but it sure as hell was warm.

As he warmed up he dug through the other chests and smiled when he found a stone pickaxe. Perfect. Tommy’s eyes drifted back down to the diamond sword also sitting there, just ready to be stolen. Techno didn’t need it, he had a netherite one already. Tummy grabbed some bandages out of a different chest and wrapped up his hands. The cut on his palm was surely infected at this point.

Well, if it’s already infected then it doesn’t matter. So, he turned towards the ladder near the door and looked down. Another floor, up and down. First, he climbed up, but was bored when he realized it was just Techno’s room. He went to the bottom floor and grinned. More chests! He grabbed some ladders and put them to the side. His little below ground home would need a way in and out. Probably one directly into the home and one a bit farther away.

Tommy pondered how he would set up his new home and lifted up the rug to show exposed stone. Perfect. So, he began mining. It took him only a bit to make a decent sized room below Techno’s house and set up ladders with a little door at the top so the rug could cover it normally. Now, he just needed another entrance. He mined in a line straight forward before digging an ugly and rough looking staircase upwards.

He felt himself over heating and dropped the cape to the side, but the heat didn’t stop. He shivered lightly and slowly reached dirt and then the snowy floor. Tommy pushed himself out and rubbed his forehead. He was still so hot even in the freezing air. There was a problem, the hole was pretty obvious. Tommy turned around, looking for a solution and came face to face with a ghost.

”Ah! You dickhead!” Tommy screamed and threw his pickaxe at Wilbur. It went straight through the ghost and Wilbur just looked at Tommy confused.

”Why did you throw your pickaxe at me?” Wilbur asked softly. Tommy sighed and went to pick it up. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of the perfect solution. A big rock! He ran off and skidded to a stop when he remembered Wilbur.

”Oh! It was because you are a scary son of a bitch,” Tommy joked and Wilbur laughed and glided over to Tommy who struggled to pick up the rock.

”Why have we left, Tommy?” Wilbur was concerned, and he had every right to be. They had run away from their banishment home and were now hiding under Techno’s house. Tommy had been making deadly decisions lately.

”Well,” Tommy had finally lifted the rock and slowly shuffled over to the hole. Ghostbur floated behind Tommy, waiting patiently for him to speak. The rock fell hard and Tommy fist pumped sneakily.

”Tommy?” Wilbur asked again.

”Oh, yeah,” Tommy rubbed his neck. “I don’t know if Dream is on my side anymore. I want to believe he is, because he was always there for me, but I don’t know.” Tommy kicked at the snow, looking for words.

”It was just off?” Wilbur offered and Tommy looked up with eyes more serious than Ghostbur was used to seeing.

”It was all off, Wilbur,” Tommy sighed and his eyes fluttered. “Hey, do you think you could use your ghostly gifts and get any form of bed into my new room for me?” Tommy asked as he led them to the inside entrance that was hidden under the rug.

”Of course, Tommy,” Wilbur smiled and disappeared for a moment. Tommy rubbed his forehead that was covered with beads of sweat. Odd, he felt like he was just cooling off but the sweating didn’t stop. He climbed down the ladder, making sure the rug was in place as he descended. He dropped down sluggishly and smiled when he saw a small bed was placed on the stone floor.

”It’s not much,” Wilbur frowned, “but it’s something.” Tommy smiled when he saw his charred pillow and sheet on the bed. And, the cape Tommy had dropped in the tunnel.

”Thank you Wilbur. I’m now going to sleep for nine days,” Tommy patted what would’ve been Wilbur’s shoulder but was now just more cold air. “Goodnight, my friend.” Tommy grabbed the cape and draped it over himself like a blanket, snuggling into the burnt pillow. Wilbur stared at the battered child’s finally serene face and faded away from view.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Hey, if u like DNF u should go check out my other work: “Mission: Success”. Anyways, I’m self-promoting. Also, thanks you all for reading! Enjoy :D

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat but he felt like he was burning inside and out. The cape had been tossed aside as well as the jacket he had on. Now, he sat in his shirt and pants, still dying of heat and the cold. He pushed himself out of his bed and looked around. Oh yeah, it’s a cave, he can’t really tell the time right now. He should steal a clock from Techno.

Tommy ran a hand through damp hair and pushed himself up. He was weak and tired, but he needed medicine or he’d be in bigger trouble. Tommy put on his jacket and pushed himself towards the tunnel to go first see what was happening in Techno’s house. Tommy felt the world spin as he tried pushing away the rock. He was able to do it, but not without throwing up in his mouth a bit. Disgusting, it just tasted like bile and chicken because that’s all that’s been in his stomach.

All the lights were off and the moon was high in the sky. Techno was probably sleeping which means Tommy could get the medicine, but he’d have to be sneaky about it. Tommy pulled the rock back into place and went back towards his room at the end of his tunnel. He know for a fact he saw the medicine, but which chest exactly was it? There was so many that it was difficult to remember. Everytime he opens a chest the more likely it is for Techno to wake up and slaughter him on sight.

”I’m not dying to that dick,” Tommy grumbled and urged himself to grab onto the ladder. The bandages he put on his hands last night were red now. Tommy let go and caught his breath. He was losing it. His breath picked up as panic set into his bones. He was really just falling apart now, wasn’t he. He would be freezing to death if he hadn’t stolen Techno’s clothes and stowed himself away in a cave under the house. Now, he had a fever and didn’t know how to handle it. When he was sick before he always had someone to help him. He had Wilbur, or Techno, or Tubbo. Or Dream, even. Dream could save him.

Tommy stared at the cape on the ground with shaking knees. It would be easy. Just go back. Techno would probably even return Tommy to Dream if he asked. No, he can’t go back. Dream doesn’t want Tommy to be safe, Dream just wants him to be controlled.

He turned back to the ladder with newfound determination. He wasn’t going to be a weak puppet for Dream to control. Tommy was out of control and while it was bad for Tommy, it was even worse for Dream. Now he had the power and he wasn’t going to let it be stolen from him again.

As he pulled himself up the ladder he made a mental list of everything he would need: food, medicine, water, and probably a bucket. Tommy had to stop halfway to catch his breath. His head spun but it would all be better after he gets the supplies. It will all be fine. Tommy took a few more steps off but had to cough. Damn, being sick sucks.

He pushed the latch open with as much strength as he could muster and pushed the rug to the side. He pulled himself onto the floor and laid on his back for a second as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like his body was melting into the floor. He slept for so long and yet he was still tired. Tommy needed to keep moving or he wouldn’t be able to get the energy to do anything at all.

He crawled towards the first chest and rested his head against the top as his eyes began drifting shut. No, he couldn’t fall asleep. There was a creak and Tommy slowly turned his head to the side to see if it was Techno. After a minute of silence nobody had shown up so Tommy kept moving. He was trying to be quiet but he was to weak to even open some of the chests.

Tears of frustration fell down his cheeks when he couldn’t find any medicine. He was risking his life right now to find medicine, which he needed to save himself, and he couldn’t. This was it, he was going to die in Technoblade’s hidden extra basement and his body would never be found. He would join Ghostbur and just haunt people.

”You shouldn’t be here, Tommy,” A deep voice spoke from behind him. Uh oh. Tommy leaned on the chest he was struggling to open and twisted around to face Techno. A sword was a foot from his face but Tommy was too far gone to care.

”I’m dying, Techno,” Tommy croaked and coughed into his elbow. Techno’s sword didn’t lower until he noticed Tommy’s head bobbing to the side. Techno watched in pure shock as Tommy tilted to the side and crashed into the concrete ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post another chapter today??????????


	5. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno helps nurse Tommy back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le pogchamp. Double update! I’m having fun writing this so thank you for reading! Enjoy :D

Techno stared at the barely moving body of an idiotic child that was on the brink of death. TommyInnit really broke into his house, stole his clothes, made a cave beneath his house, and then burdened Techno with his poor health. Techno had been trying to rebandage Tommy’s hands for the last ten minutes but everytime Techno grabbed his hand he would flip out. He remained asleep but his hands would shake rapidly and be clenched in fists that probably just hurt his hands more.

However, he couldn’t wake the kid up. Sleep is important when sick, and Tommy seemed to be lacking in the sleep department. Techno switched out the washcloth on Tommy’s head for one with fresh cold water and suddenly eyes fluttered open. Techno pulled his mask down over his face before Tommy could focus in on the situation.

”Tommy, don’t freak out,” Techno raised a hand and made a calming gentle gesture. Tommy was too disoriented to really realize his state of being at the current moment.

”I’m not freaking out,” Tommy said and paused. “I’m dead, aren’t I?” Techno raised an eyebrow under the mask. His mouth was still in clear view though, the mask only covered his upper face.

”Why would I be healing a ghost?” Techno crossed his arms and Tommy seemed to be aware of his surroundings after a minute.

”Techno, I know you don’t like me-”

”I never said that.”

”Well I don’t like you. But please don’t kill me,” Tommy pleaded. Techno frowned and Tommy sank into the bed nervously.

”If I wanted you dead, Tommy, would I be helping you with your fever?” Techno grabbed Tommy’s hand and Tommy moved away so fast that he hit his head on the wall. Techno took a step back and raised his hands in peace.

”See, I almost got brain damage right there,” Tommy pointed out. “Would’ve been your fault.”

”You backed up yourself, I didn’t push you!” Techno yelled quietly in disbelief.

”Well you tried to grab my hand! Suspicious behavior, you crazy son of a bitch!” Tommy said and Techno sighed aggressively and grabbed his medical kit.

”Fine, be that way.” Techno stepped towards the ladder to head down from his room.

”Wait! No!” Tommy sat up and Techno looked back. It was shocking to see Tommy like this. Sure, he was upset when Techno first joined Pogtopia, and when Techno destroyed L’Manburg. But this wasn’t just being upset. This was fear in his eyes and it wasn’t the good kind. It wasn’t the fear Techno sees when he’s PVPing an entire nation. It’s a different kind of fear, and one he never thought he’d find in Tommy’s eyes.

”Lay back down, you’ll get dizzy. Don’t over-exert yourself,” Techno sat back down in the chair next to Tommy and for once, the kid did as he asked. “Now give me your hands, I need to clean your wounds.”

”Fine,” Tommy grumbled and slowly passed his hands over to Techno. He unbandaged the bandages that Tommy stole from Techno and examined the cuts. They were minor but the hands were mostly just dry and broken up because of the cold. Next, he unwrapped the bandages that Tommy made from the sheet.

Techno wasn’t going to pry because the less he knew, the better. Dream would probably be here in a few days asking if Tommy had been here. That was a problem for the future, though. Techno may have murdered many people, but this wasn’t war time. This was just a kid, and Tommy was once his ally. Tommy watched curiously as Techno applied ointment to cuts and rewrapped his hands in bandages.

”Where else?” Techno asked and Tommy looked away. Techno sighed and lowered his gaze to Tommy’s poor hands. “I know you don’t like me, Tommy. Right now I’m not a fan of you either because you were squatting in my basement, but I am here to help you. You don’t know how to do this, so let me tell you how, okay?”

Tommy stared out the small window for a while before he realized Techno didn’t have an alternative motive for this. He probably just wanted Tommy good and gone so he wouldn’t have to come back to his house again. Slowly, he turned his head and nodded. Techno’s lips quirked up for a second before he began explaining the purpose of everything he was using and how to use it while the child listened intently.


	6. Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Thanks for reading you wonderful people. I probably won’t double update again for a while but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Enjoy :D

“Tommy I just gave you eggs, please stop eating all of the apples,” Techno grabbed the apple out of Tommy’s hand and put it back in the bowl on the counter.

”No! I want another one though, I’ve got to fill up,” Tommy patted his stomach and grinned boyishly at Techno. The mask didn’t give Tommy any view into what Techno was feeling, but he could tell he the downturn of his lips that Techno was about to throw shit.

”You need more protein right now, and you’ve eaten three today,” Techno grabbed his sword and put it into the sheath on his hip. “The chicken will be done in ten minutes, the timer will go off. Turn the heat off and wait a few minutes before you eat any.” Techno opened his front door and pulled his cape over his shoulders and clipped it across his upper chest.

”Gotcha, big man,” Tommy poked around his eggs and watched Techno over his shoulder.

”Don’t eat anymore apples, okay?” Techno frowned and closed the door behind him. “I’ll be back soon.” He yelled through the door and Tommy waited for the sound of a horse neighing before he decided to investigate the house more. He carried his plate of eggs with him as he checked out the first floor. Nothing interesting. Potion stands and materials, but he didn’t know how to brew so it didn’t matter.

He piled some eggs in his mouth and tossed an apple onto his plate. Techno wasn’t the boss of him, he could eat as many apples as he wanted to. He stared at the ladder in front of him and second guessed his choices. How was he going to carry this without dropping it all? Well, the best way to figure it out was to experiment.

On his second step down the ladder the expected happened: his plate clattered to the ground.

”Oh you stupid bitch plate, I absolutely hate plates,” Tommy climbed down, careful to not injure his hands too much. “Where does this- this- this pig boy keep his cleaning supplies?” Tommy picked the apple up off the ground and rubbed it off on his clothes before taking a bite. He opened the chests and swore repeatedly when he couldn’t find what he wanted.

Tommy looked to the bottom of the ladder where the fallen eggs sat. He had to clean it before Techno got home or... or what? What would happen? What would Dream do? Add another scar to his already broken body? Tommy stared with nauseous fear. It was such a small thing and yet he could do nothing about it; he was frozen in fear as he stared at it.

Then, the sound of the door. No, he had to hide quickly. He couldn’t do this he had to hide- he had to hide. Tommy’s hand rubbed against his throat in memory of the one time Dream choked him for hiding items from the weekly item loot.

”Tommy?” Techno yelled and Tommy heard him walk around the kitchen and pause as he set his stuff down. Tommy felt the tears come to his eyes as he backed himself into the corner and pulled his knees to his chest.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered over and over again, waiting for the punishment of his fatal mistake.


	7. Nurture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is shocked by Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! Hey! Just so you know this story will mention abuse and trauma throughout. Please read at your own discretion. There is a warning in the summary but I thought I’d say it again. Enjoy :D

Techno closed the door behind him and looked around his kitchen. He dropped his sword in the umbrella-holder he recycled into his sword-holder which was much more useful. He took his cape off and set it on the hook next to the door along with his jacket. He pushed his sleeves up and put the crate on the table that contained eggs from his nearby farm. Where was the kid?

Techno swore when the timer went off. He was back sooner than he thought he would be, maybe Tommy was off doing something. He turned off the heat and sighed.

”Tommy?” He yelled and go no response. The plate was gone and it wasn’t in the sink. He was probably up to mischief in his clean organized cottage, as expected. Techno grabbed the ladder and climbed down, jumping back away from right below the ladder where a fallen plate with eggs sat.

”I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again, it shouldn’t of happened, I’m so sorry,” Tommy muttered behind him and Techno slowly turned around. Tommy’s eyes were screwed shut and his face was turned away and hidden behind his knees. Techno looked down at the fallen plate of eggs and blinked. Was this why he was so scared? Was this why the kid was crying?

”Tommy,” Techno said softly and knelt down next to the plate and began grabbing the eggs to set onto the plate. “This is fine, I can clean it up, okay?” They fell into silence as Tommy’s hyperventilation came to a stop after a few minutes. Techno sat pretzel-style across from Tommy with the plate full of eggs next to him.

Slowly, Tommy opened his eyes and he blinked rapidly while his eyes darted around the room. They stopped on Techno after a moment and they looked between him and the eggs.

”But- but I dropped it-”

”I cleaned it up,” Techno replies quietly. He’s seen this before, in himself, in Phil, in most people he’s ever become close with. He didn’t know why Tommy was freaking out, but it had to do with the eggs. “Are you hurt?” He asked quietly and Tommy looked at his hands and shook his head.

”I’m so sorry about the eggs, I promise it wasn’t on purpose,” Tommy whispered shakily, and that wasn’t all that was shaky; Tommy was visibly shaking where he sat.

”It’s all good, Tomathy,” Techno smiles lightly but it Tommy didn’t seem any less shaken. Techno sighed and slowly raised his hand to his mask. Tommy needed comfort and seeing someone hiding behind a mask would not be soothing to him. He untied the mask from behind his head and set it down.

”Y’know, I saw you,” Tommy said after more minutes of silence.

”Hm, you did?” Techno’s eyebrows scrunched together.

”Yeah, I actually snuck here a day or two before you found me, before you left for that long trip,” Tommy’s shaking came to a pause, “and I saw you come outside before you left. It was so... mundane.” Tommy looked away. Even without the mask Techno’s face didn’t give away much emotion and it pissed Tommy off.

”So, you’re a stalker now?” Techno tried to lighten the mood and Tommy’s head whipped back around with the start of a spark in his eyes.

”No, you dickhead, you’re not interesting enough to stalk,” Tommy pushed himself off the ground and wiped away his fallen tears with determination. “Why are you sitting on the floor like a fucking child? Only Big Men allowed in my house.” Techno scoffed and stood up slowly with the plate, still careful to not freak out Tommy.

”I’m fine with you staying here, but this is most definitely my house,” Techno argued and began climbing up the ladder with the plate of eggs in hand. Tommy yelled swear words behind him about being slow. Techno dropped some egg on Tommy’s face below him causing even more cusses to echo throughout the house.


	8. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno helps Tommy become more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy :D

Tommy pushed himself off his bed in the basement, not his own room since Techno feared Tommy would freeze to death. So, he was now staying in the chest room on the bed he made Ghostbur put into his room.

Ghostbur was able to move things along with him in the ghost realm or whatever it was, he refused to explain to Tommy what it was. But, he wasn’t as strong, so moving big things, such as a bed, was something that couldn’t be done too often. Wilbur didn’t mind though, he just wanted to help Tommy.

Tommy opened the window blinds and rubbed his eyes at the sun. It had just started rising so Techno had probably been up for a bit. He closed the window and rolled the top of his pants up again. Techno’s pants didn’t quite fit him, but if he rolled the top of it a few times it at least didn’t fall down.

He climbed up the stairs and peeked over the floor to see Techno with an apron on, mixing batter with a whisk. Tommy pulled himself up the rest of the way and Techno looked over when he heard the footsteps.

”Morning, Thomas,” Techno said and Tommy frowned at the name. He pulled he chair out at the table and sat down, sinking and leaning back. He glanced at the table where cloth sat tied up with string. Tommy raised his eyebrows and untied the string pulling the cloth away. It was... clothes. Techno’s back was to him so he investigated further.

It was clothes just like Techno’s but different. Tommy looked to the side and saw a sewing machine. Tommy knew for a fact that Techno had plenty of clothes so does that mean this was for him? He held the shirt up to his body and blinked; it was his size. Techno was pouring the batter onto the pan to make pancakes.

Tommy felt a big smile take over his face while Techno moved around making food for the two of them.

”Oh, Techno, you know you didn’t have to,” Tommy smirked and Techno looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

”Y’know, I was going to like, hand it to you and make a big deal out of it, but it seems you’ve beat me to it,” Techno turned around with his hands on his hips. “Do you drink coffee? Wait, I shouldn’t of asked. You don’t get any anyways.” Tommy glared and folded the shirt back up.

”Well, thanks for the clothes, jerk,” Tommy’s face was still angry but his tone was light and Techno smiled.

”Of course, Thomas,” He turned back to the pancakes and flipped them. “They should fit. If they don’t, just tell me, okay? I’ll make more but I could only make this last night.” Tommy blinked and processed his words. Last night? How long was he up making clothes for him?

”When do you sleep?” Tommy questioned angrily, but he wasn’t exactly pissed. Maybe annoyed that Techno did this for him, but not actually angry. Techno shrugged and Tommy scoffed.

”Go change, the food is almost ready,” Techno didn’t even turn around. Tommy grabbed the clothes and climbed back down the ladder and down the extra steps into the bathroom. He didn’t notice this room when he first came in because it was kinda blocked by chests, but he found it when he fell down it.

It all fit perfectly, well, it was a bit baggy but he had gotten a bit skinnier since Pogtopia when Techno last made his outfit. It was just like Techno’s outfit. A white shirt with ruffles and a string across the neckline tying it together. He had black pants that sat higher on his waist than he was used to, but, after staring into the mirror for a solid minute, he came to like it. He then threw on the jacket and grinned broadly. It was red with white details and it made him feel powerful. He picked up the cape and grinned.

He threw it over his shoulders and clipped it in front. Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed when he examined the button that held the string. It was a disc. Tommy whooped loudly and ran out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen.

”Tommy, are you okay? I heard you scream?” Techno stood there with a sword in hand and Tommy laughed and pointed to the button.

”It’s a disc! Big man, you are so awesome. Why do you have a sword? We are inside,” Tommy grinned and did some poses to show off his outfit. Techno sighed and put his sword back in the sword-holder. He examined the outfit and frowned slightly.

”It’s a bit big, but I still had your measurements. Why is it so much baggier than before?” Techno poked Tommy’s side and frowned. Tommy had clearly lost weight but he had been under the impression that Dream was checking in on Tommy. That didn’t make sense, why did Tommy even run away?

Tommy sat down at the table and began digging into his plate of pancakes. Techno stood still for a second before joining him at the table. Something happened in exile that made Tommy like this and Techno was going to find out what.


	9. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tries to understand Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may become less and less over time, but I was having lots of fun posting so I just kept going. Enjoy :D

Techno held the small container with worms away from his body as he stalked after Tommy to the dock. Tommy has found Techno’s fishing rods that he never used and decided they should go fishing. While it was cold, the water around the dock hadn’t froze so they were able to fish. It would probably be unsuccessful but Techno didn’t want to hurt the kid’s feelings.

”Oh! I see it! Hurry up, old man!” Tommy yelled and took off with his cape flapping in the wind behind him. Techno sighed and ran after Tommy through the snow with ease. I mean, he was in retirement; he should go fishing at least once.

”Do you even know how to fish, Tommy?” Techno questioned and Tommy scoffed aggressively and took the worms out of Techno’s hands.

”Yes, of course I do,” Tommy pulled a worm out and began putting it on his hook. “Tubbo and I fished sometimes, but that was a long time ago. Thanks for going and getting worms, by the way.” Tommy have an appreciative nod and Techno grinned. Tommy thanked him and gave him insight into his life, this was good.

”Believe it or not, I’ve never been fishing,” Techno watched as Tommy put a worm on the hook that was meant for him. “That is very gross.”

”Techno, you literally murder people,” Tommy handed Techno a pole with a baited hook. Techno gave a small thanks and examined the mechanics of it. He knew generally how it works but he wanted to make sure he could identify everything first. Tommy looked over and raised an eyebrow.

”Ok, just press the button and whip it,” Tommy instructed and Techno did as he said. The hook flew through the air and landed out in the water with a little bobber floating on top.

”Cool, and also,” Techno sat down pretzel style on the dock, tucking his cape under him for padding, “murder and worms are so different.” Tommy hummed and sat down next to him after casting his line.

This was the perfect time to ask.

“Hey, Tommy,” Techno looked to his side to face the kid.

”Yeah?” Tommy’s eyes remained focused on the water but he did turn his head to show he was listening.

”What happened to you?” Techno’s question caused Tommy to tense up. Tommy’s grip on the fishing rod tightened until his knuckles grew white. Techno winced as he feared for Tommy’s wounds reopening, but finally the kid relaxed.

”I’m not quite sure, Blade,” Tommy’s face was genuine. “Dream was there for me. He was always there to talk to me and he came to my party- he was the only one who came, actually. Yet, Dream was also the one who stole everything from me. He came and destroyed everything and right before I left, he blew it all up. All that I had built and created was blown to smithereens.” Tommy admitted and Techno felt anger boil in his chest. Dream ruined this kid.

”How did you get out?” Techno asked after glaring hard at the water for minutes as he comprehended what had happened to Tommy. Surprisingly, a grin overtook Tommy’s face.

”Well, obviously, I faked my death.”


	10. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream contacts Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sup, ur cool. Thanks for reading. Enjoy :D

Tommy had faked his death, or more so faked his kidnapping. It seemed like something had taken him off into the woods and for now Tommy was Schrödinger’s cat: both dead and alive. Techno was glad that Tommy told him about his experience in exile, but he knew Tommy left out the worst parts. Yeah, it seems exile was bad from how he describes it, but it wouldn’t make him cower in fear from a simple mistake. So much was still missing.

Tommy was off to the farm to get vegetables leaving Techno all alone to continue sewing clothes for the kid. He was focused hard with his glasses sitting on his nose when a knock sounded through the house. Techno turned with a ‘hrmph’ and stood up. He grabbed his mask because he wasn’t sure who it was since Tommy didn’t know how to knock. He opened the door and Dream stood there leaning on the porch railing.

”Hello, Technoblade,” Dream’s voice was cheerful yet calculating. Overall, he had an incredibly suspicious voice and Techno knew exactly why he was here. However, he did not plan on giving away any secrets or locations of a certain child.

”Dream, fancy seeing you here,” Techno opened the door wider and Dream walked inside. Techno saw tracks that showed that Dream had come from opposite direction of where the farm was and sighed in relief internally.

”Well, Techno,” Dream got straight to business, “Tommy is missing. His exile home isn’t far from here so I was wondering if you had seen him.” Dream’s masked face was more intimidating than Techno’s. It was so blank with that terrible smile that just stared into your soul.

”Nope, haven’t seen him. Doesn’t seem you’re taking very good care of him. Y’know,” Techno’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, “since you lost him, of course.”

”Yeah, no. He’s actually been doing great. He finally was settling down nicely and enjoying himself so I was pretty shocked to see he ran away,” Dream looked at the sewing machine that sat at the table. Luckily, it gave nothing away since he had just begun. Dream hummed and looked around the room.

Oh no, if Dream went downstairs it would give everything away. Tommy still had his bed sitting in the chest room with items that were clearly his, and the secretly hole under his house. Techno knew if worse came to worse he would have to fight through this one.

”I’m glad to hear he was well, I didn’t think he was fond of you. Since, y’know, all the wars between you and him,” Techno was pushing too hard, he needed to back down. But seeing that face made his blood boil. Techno knew what Dream did, he trusted Tommy. He may not know all of it, but he knows enough to hate Dream at the moment.

”No, no, we grew very close over his exile,” Dream leaned on the wall. “I think he even saw me as a form of family.” Techno just wanted Dream to shut up and leave.

”Well, then I’ll definitely tell you if I see him. It’s weird for a kid to run away from his family,” Techno focused his energy on keeping his composure. He was in no position to start fighting Dream, and Tommy would be home soon meaning he needed this foul beast gone.

”Thank you, I’m glad you’re open to helping. I know you two were very close back in the Pogtopia days. It’s a shame you two had to split so tragically,” Dream’s slight sarcasm could be heard clearly through the mask. Dream may not have suspected that Tommy was here, but messing with Techno’s emotions was a fun pastime for Dream.

”Well, things happen. People move on, I’ve moved on. Now, if you don’t mind, I do enjoy my retirement to be serene and quiet,” Techno grinned and motioned to the door. Dream got the hint and walked back onto the porch.

”Until later, my friend,” Dream said and Techno held back his scowl. They weren’t friends.

”Farewell,” Techno said and shut the door firmly in Dream’s face. He listened as Dream’s steps retreated down the stairs and there was the sound of heavy footsteps that also faded away. Techno looked out his window to see Dream on a horse. How had it been so quiet?

That didn’t matter. Now, he had to be concerned about Dream stopping by his house randomly in search of Tommy. Why did things always have to be difficult?


	11. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy needs some training and he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! Thanks for all the kudos my friends! Updates may no longer be everyday, I’ve got many tests to take. Enjoy :D

Techno and Tommy were at the farm where Techno had set up a training area. Tommy could fight, but he wasn’t nearly good enough if he wanted to be protecting himself from Dream. Techno would be there if he could, but he might not always be able to protect Tommy.

”Pick a weapon to start with,” Techno motioned to the table where a sword, axe, and bow sat. Tommy thought loudly as he went over which one he wanted to use. “Tommy, we’ll use them all. Just pick which one you want to start with.”

”Fine, jackass, this one,” Tommy said and picked up the sword. “Why is it wooden though?” Tommy tossed the sword in the air and yelled when it smacked him in the head.

”So when you do stupid shit like that, you won’t die,” Techno rolled his eyes and picked up his own wooden sword. “C’mon, we aren’t staying here all day.” Techno walked off leaving Tommy to run and catch up. They were heading towards a tree where a log hung from a tree.

”This looks so scuffed, big man,” Tommy kicked the log and Techno frowned.

”Well we can’t just use a normal tree because the opponent will be moving. This won’t move much but it’ll be slightly better. So,” Techno pushed Tommy away with the sword and focused in on the log, “let’s start with basic form.” Techno bent his knees slightly and brought his sword back with a fancy twirl. He brought it forward swiftly and a piece of bark chipped off.

”I can do that,” Tommy scoffed and set himself up. He bent his knees and brought his sword forward. It didn’t chip away bark like Techno’s swing did and Tommy sighed.

”You dont move your weight enough with the swing. It should be a fluid motion forward if you’re going for maximum damage. The sword is an extension of you’re body so you have to move together. Try again.” Techno motioned for Tommy to reset and Tommy gave a nod. He swung again, following Techno’s advice. It was a good hit.

”Wow, I’m incredible,” Tommy swung the sword around, once again hitting himself.

”Yeah, incredible. Land thirty more hits like that and we’ll move on to your other hand,” Techno leaned on a nearby tree and Tommy stared at him dumbfounded. “I did bring snacks, there will be breaks. Now get a move on.” Techno rubbed his face and his hand faltered when he realized his mask wasn’t on. It was weird not wearing his mask around people, especially Tommy. He had betrayed Techno, but he also understood that he betrayed Tommy. They were on equal ground whether they wanted to be or not.

”Ok,” Tommy grinned after his thirty hits, “now for the other hand.” His smile faltered and he sighed. “This is going to go poorly.”

”For now, let’s just focus on aim,” Techno brought his sword down with his left hand, creating an indent in the wood. “This is your target. Hit it as many times as you can, this is for aim. Not strength. Don’t miss. Er, try not to miss, but it’s okay if you do.” Techno grimaced when he realized he sounded too commanding.

He hadn’t told Tommy that Dream had visited and it was difficult to decide whether he should tell Tommy or not. He watched carefully as Tommy actually listened to what he said and focused on aim. Tommy would panic if he knew Dream visited, but he would lose trust in Techno if he wasn’t told.

”I’m tired,” Tommy groaned when he had completed the thirty left handed hits. “Why do I even have to know how to use my left hand?”

”Well, you can double wield and it’s an offensive advantage to be able to switch between hands if needed,” Techno pointed to the basket sitting next to the weapons. “There’s apples in there. Eat up.” Tommy dropped his sword and rushed to the basket. Techno grabbed an apple and began slicing it with his knife since his bottom tusks made it harder to eat.

”So, you’re going to teach me to double wield?” Tommy questioned as he chewed his good.

”First, don’t speak with food in your mouth. It’s nasty. And, yeah, I’m going to teach you everything I know.” Techno popped an apple slice in his mouth and Tommy whooped as he ate his apple, but covered it when he realized his mouth was full. Techno rolled his eyes and stared at the hanging log. He was going to have to tell Tommy that Dream visited, it was the right thing to do.


	12. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tells Tommy about Dream’s visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Thanks you for reading! Enjoy :D

It was another day of training. It had been a week since Dream’s visit and Techno had been holding off on telling Tommy so he wouldn’t lose all his focus. However, he felt like a coward for doing so. All Techno wanted to do now was keep Tommy safe but leaving him out of the loop was no good for him.

Techno had taught Tommy a few spin moves and that’s all that the kid had been doing for the last few minutes. Tommy was getting pretty good at using his left hand for attacks, but spinning with it didn’t work well. Techno had been sitting in the grass, setting out their lunches for the day when Tommy let out a hiss of pain.

”Techno,” Tommy drawled out his name in a whiny tone, “my hand is cramping.” Techno sighed and motioned to the food.

”Then this is a good time for a break. Come on, sit down,” Techno pointed to the spot across from him and Tommy sat down begrudgingly. Techno was happy that Tommy was beginning to actually enjoy training. Tommy seemed to be getting stronger and faster, much like how he was in the prime of the Pogtopia days.

”How do you still have apples? I swear I eat them all and then they just reappear,” Tommy pointed out as he took a bite out of one.

”I have a supply,” Techno quipped and stared at his food. This was as good of a time as any to tell him. “Tommy, I got something to tell you.”

”Sure, go ahead,” Tommy said after he finished chewing.

”Well, err, dang okay don’t know why I can’t say it,” Techno rubbed his neck. “Dream visited me Tommy. Last week, when you went to the farm, he came to visit.” Techno raised his eyes from the food to see Tommy staring with his mouth wide open, full of food. “Close your mouth.” Techno ordered and Tommy’s mouth snapped close.

”Is it safe for us if I stay here?” Tommy asked slowly and Techno’s eyebrows furrowed as he went over the words.

”Us? Are you concerned about me?” Techno asked and Tommy’s eyes went wide.

”I misspoke, shut the fuck up,” Tommy looked away with a glare and Techno smiled lightly at the kid.

”Yes, we’ll be safe. We might have to make some precautionary changes, but we will be safe. Anyway, you’re going to be able to fight just as good as me soon,” Techno felt his chest warm when he realized that Tommy cared. Techno obviously did, he felt like he had to protect Tommy because he couldn’t protect himself. But, here was Tommy, concerned for Techno, even though Techno could hold his own.

”Maybe I’ll be better than you, someday,” Tommy said and Techno laughed. “But, Techno, I don’t want you to be in danger because of me.” Tommy’s eyes were genuine. Tommy had caused everyone around him to suffer because of his own selfishness. This was his chance to do the right thing, to leave.

”Tommy, kid, I’m not letting you die or get pulled back into Dream’s control,” Techno looked up at the sky. “I’m not saying you’re weak, when I try to help you with all of this. You’re strong Tommy, you’ve been through so much and everytime you’re knocked down, you get right back up. I know you are confused, but these people have all betrayed you. I’ve even betrayed you.” Techno mumbled and closed his eyes.

”Techno, it wasn’t your fault for betraying me. You were put in a position that you shouldn’t of had to be in. And, I’m sorry for that,” Tommy admitted and Techno looked at the kid. He apologized for something that wasn’t even totally his fault, a while ago he wouldn’t of even apologized for starting a war.

”Tommy, you don’t need to apologize. I don’t know exactly what Dream did, and you don’t have to tell me, but he’s not a role-model and he’s not a teacher,” Techno frowned. “Understand, though, that I’m not much of one either. But I’m not going to control you like Dream did. I don’t want to be like him. I used to respect him, but he’s not worth my respect.”

”Techno, you know I do respect you, right?” Tommy said and Techno looked away. He couldn’t really tell with the kid, he was so sarcastic and loud that it made everything hard to decipher. “I wouldn’t be here still if I didn’t respect you. Maybe I don’t like you all the time but your betrayal was my mistake. Techno, you’re all I got now.” Tommy said sadly and pulled at the grass around him.

”Well,” Techno smiled lightly at the kid. “You know I’m not the only one who wants to help you, right?” Techno grinned when he thought about Phil who’d be coming to visit soon. Tommy looked at him confused and sighed.

“It’s Phil, isn’t it?”

”Yes.”

”Oh god, he’s going to lecture me about how I live again. And he’s going to lecture you about making me sleep in the basement,” Tommy smirked and stood up. Techno gasped and stared at his sandwich. Tommy was right, Phil was not going to be a fan of their living situation.


	13. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil visits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with soup. Thank you for reading! Enjoy :D

Techno stared out the window waiting for Phil to arrive. Phil was supposed to be at his house soon and it was now just an anxious wait for his arrival. Tommy pushes Techno’s face out of the window so he could look out instead. Techno yelled in protest but sighed when he realized Tommy was just as excited as he was. He’ll let Tommy look out the window, it wasn’t a super big deal.

”Techno, I see him! Aw, his horse has a coat,” Tommy pointed out the window and grinned excitedly. Techno looked out over Tommy’s shoulder and patted his shoulder.

”Yeah, go meet him out there,” Techno pushed Tommy towards the door. “And put on your coat!” He yelled and Tommy saluted him, heading out while he tried shoving his arms into his coat. Techno pulled out the apple pie he had made a bit ago and was keeping in the oven so it stayed warm. He set it on the table and pulled the plates and forks out for the three of them.

Techno heard the murmur of talk through the door and tried to listen in. Phil probably was shocked to see Tommy since he didn’t know he was there. Oh no! Phil didn’t know Tommy was here! What if he tried to kill him or something? No, he wouldn’t. Maybe he would. He should probably check.

Techno opened the door and looked over the porch to see Tommy standing on the horse surfboard style. Techno was relieved there wasn’t a problem but he felt nervous about what Tommy was doing. He never was one to constantly be worried, that was until Tommy showed up and did stupid shit like this.

”Tommy! Get down!” Techno whisper-yelled and ran down the steps to scold Tommy properly.

”Well, I would big man, but I’m kinda too scared to get down now,” Tommy laughed nervously and Techno turned angrily to Phil who was holding in laughter.

”Why would you let him do this, he has no thought process! It seems you don’t either!” Techno scowled and Phil turned away as his shoulders shook with laugher.

”Techno, catch me!”

”Wha- Tommy!” Techno yelled as Tommy simply tipped over and landed with dead weight onto Techno. Both of them let out their fair share of curse words as they landed hard on the ground, the snow giving minimum cushion.

”That was a shit catch!” Tommy yelled as he dragged himself away Techno’s body. The Blade reached his hand out and pushed Tommy’s face into the snow. Luckily, it muffled his vulgar language.

”Wow, Techno, I thought you were too old to play in the snow,” Phil laughed and Techno looked over with fire in his eyes. Phil’s eyes narrowed and before he could react a snow ball had hit him directly in his face.

”You have no idea how annoying this kid is,” Techno grumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. He brushed the snow off of himself and kicked more snow onto Tommy who still laid there insulting them.

”Well, I kind of do,” Phil laughed. “You and Wilbur weren’t like this.”

”Yeah, I was a great kid.”

”I definitely did not say that,” Phil teased and Techno crossed his arms in defense. Tommy had stood up and rested his arm on Techno’s shoulder.

”Oh, are there any stories of Techno that I don’t know of from when he was a child! Please, do tell me all of his embarrassing stories!” Tommy gave a mischievous lopsided grin and Phil’s grin turned evil. His eyes met Techno’s and he just sighed.

”I wasn’t embarrassing as a kid, I was awesome. I’ve always been amazing, it’s my main personality trait,” Techno jokingly bragged and Phil scoffed along with Tommy, but for different reasons.

”Phil, did you know we made pie?” Tommy patted Techno’s shoulder, as if it was truly a joint effort.

”I made a pie, and he kept eating the ingredients for the pie,” Techno corrected and pushed Tommy off of him. Tommy didn’t care much since he just wanted to eat pie so he let the push slide. “Let’s go eat it, it’s still warm.” Techno pushed Tommy one last time before dashing up the stairs. Phil laughed as he tied up his horse next to Techno’s and followed Tommy who was explaining Techno’s graphic death incredibly loudly.


	14. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They change up into matching outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! This fic is doing pretty good! Thank you all for reading! Maybe leave a kudos if you like it :P. Enjoy :D

The three of them, Phil, Techno, and Tommy, were walking back from their training session. They had begun moving on from the sword to the bow, but Phil came along to spar with Tommy so that his sword skills wouldn’t fade away. Tommy was now also using a stone sword so he could get used to heavier weighted swords. It was still pretty dull though so if he did happen to land a hit, it wouldn’t go through the sparring armor.

”Y’know, Techno, he’s going to be just as good as you if you keep training him like this,” Phil said as Tommy ran off to go hit some trees with the stone sword that he now carried with him all the time.

”I mean, that is the point of the training,” Techno responded slowly in his monotone voice.

”He knows it too,” Phil pointed out as the kid worked on his spin moves. He had gotten good at those since that was all he practiced in his free time.

”He told me on our first day of training that he was going to be as good as me,” Techno smirked. “Bit confident for someone so clumsy.” Techno laughed as Tommy hit a branch causing all the snow that was on it to fall onto his head. Phil laughed and they continued on after Tommy ran over all grumpy because of his mistake.

Techno was excited to get him because he had made gifts for all of them. Well, Phil technically had prompted Techno to do it, so for the past few days Techno had been making them matching outfits as a mark of being united. Phil technically still had a home in L’Manburg but others wouldn’t question his outfit if they didn’t know it was part of a set.

”Tommy, close the door. Why do you always forget to close the door?” Techno sighed when the got home. Tommy made some noise of protest but it was all gibberish. He closed the door, which he had once again left open. They all began taking off their warm layers as Techno got all of them some water.

”Thank you, Techno,” Phil smiled as he held the cup. Phil’s eyes cut to Tommy when he took the cup in silence. The kid looked over and rolled his eyes.

”Thank you, big man,” Tommy grumbled and Techno nodded. He turned and went up the ladder to his room as the other two began talking about the unimportance of laws. He grabbed the coats and capes and smiled as Tommy raised his voice about how arson is harmless. Techno stepped down the ladder and immediately grabbed the others attention with what he was holding.

”So,” Techno looked at the clothes and suddenly felt embarrassed. Maybe it was stupid to do this, maybe they didn’t want matching outfits. “I made you guys jackets and stuff.” He set them down on the table and locked his hands nervously in front of him. The two examined the clothes and tried their jackets on.

”It matches my eyes,” Tommy grinned and Techno rolled his eyes.

”I can promise you that was not the intent,” Techno sighed and looked at Phil. Phil had the coat on too and the biggest grin. Techno felt himself caving in at the pure glee on the two faces. “Maybe I should take them back if you’re going to act like this.”

”No!” They both yelled.

”Thank you, Techno,” Phil smiled as he pulled the cape on as well. The jacket was the same as Techno’s usual one but a light blue. And the cape was dark blue with white details near the bottom edge.

”Yes, thank you, we are twinzies- no! Tripleties!” Tommy had the same jacket but his cape was different. It was smaller and just went over one of his shoulders and then clipped across to shoulder armor that rested on the opposite side.

”Say that again and I kick you out,” Techno warned and Tommy grinned challengingly.

”Tripleties!” Tommy yelled and Techno dropped into an offensive position. Tommy let out a screech and hid behind Phil who just sighed.

”Don’t hide, Phil won’t protect you!” Techno laughed and Tommy hopped onto Phil’s back for a piggy-back ride. Phil stumbled a bit but ended up holding the kid up anyways.

”Wait, Techno, where’s your jacket? Put it on right now or I shank you!” Tommy yelled his empty threat. Techno turned to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket which had been hiding under a cape. He pulled it on and grinned awkwardly.

”We are so cool,” Tommy grinned at the two and suddenly his eyes lit up. “Let’s take a photo! Where’s your camera? I know I saw it when I was trying to steal your shit.” Techno rolled his eyes for the millionth time and grabbed out his camera. He set it on the counter and put on the ten second timer.

”Ok, get ready,” Techno stood next to the others with his hands clasped behind his back. Phil looked over confused at Techno’s military stance. So, he wrapped his arm around Techno’s shoulders and pulled him in at the last second. And, Tommy put his hand on Techno’s head and ruined his hair. The flash went off and the photo was taken. Techno moved away from the two in defeat and Tommy jumped off Phil’s back to go look at it.

”It’s perfect,” Tommy grinned as he stared at the camera. Techno put his hand to his face when he realized his mask was off. After seeing the other’s expressions based of the photos, he didn’t care much. He’d be printing and putting the photo somewhere, it was to special to be kept away.


	15. The Phrase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Butcher Army arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if y’all want to I just finished a DNF work called “Mission: Success” if u wanna go read it :P. Enjoy :D

Techno pulled his coat on and walked outside to go check on his horse. He hadn’t gone anywhere in a while since he’d been busy taking care of Tommy, so Carl needed some attention. The cold nipped at his face and he thought about putting his mask on, which was tied to his belt, just to protect him from the cold. Carl whined happily as he was pet.

Suddenly, Carl wasn’t so calm and began stomping.

”Hey, hey, shhh,” Techno tried to calm him down and looked back to see what the problem was. It was the Butcher Army.

The Butcher Army consisted of four people: Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo. All of them had a bone to pick with Techno, except for Ranboo. Techno hadn’t had much interaction with Ranboo except for one time in L’Manburg when Techno was almost spotted by him. That was barely an interaction though.

Techno left Carl and ran up the stairs, flinging the door open with force. Phil stood up quickly and Tommy fell off his chair out of surprise.

”The Butcher Army. Tommy, go hide. Right now.” Techno ordered and Tommy pushed himself up with determination.

”But, I can fight!” Tommy argues and Techno shook his head.

”I know you can, but what if they tell Dream about you living here? We can’t risk your safety, right now. They just want me,” Techno told him and Tommy’s frustration was clear on his face. He wanted to fight, but he understood.

”Fine, I’ll go in the stupid raccoons nest under the house, you bastard,” Tommy grumbled and Techno sighed.

”Bring blankets, it’s cold and I don’t want you freezing to death,” Techno said and he grabbed his sword out of the sword holder. He tied his mask on and finally looked at Phil who seemed indifferent.

”Let’s go, Techno,” Phil grabbed his own sword and Techno nodded, knowing Phil was going to fight no matter what he said.

”Good luck, guys, don’t die,” Tommy gave a weak smile and went down the ladder to go hide. Techno looked out the window and saw them nearing the house, and they were with somebody else. Ghostbur.

”Put on your armor, we got about a minute,” Techno ordered and soon they were both clad in metal. They had the advantage, this was their home turf. Snow wasn’t easy to fight in especially if you weren’t prepared for it.

”We got this, don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Phil’s voice was sure an definite and it did comfort Techno to know that he had backup.

”I’m not worried, because I’m not going to lose,” Techno stated and Phil gave a big grin. “They’ve got nothing on us, we can easily take on some weak idiots. They aren’t an army, but we are the cavalry.”

”Yep, we got you, this will be fine,” Phil grinned and Techno opened the door to face his opponents.

”You know what they say, Phil,” Techno grinned back and opened the door.

”Hm, maybe you should remind me,” Phil played along and Techno let out a low laugh.

”Blood for the Blood God.”


	16. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil vs the Butcher Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, violence in this chapter. It’s not very graphic but there’s going to be blood and stuff. Oh god today is the day Tommy fights Dream /rp. Oh god oh god oh god I’m going into cardiac arrest. Enjoy :D

Techno swung his sword around in circles as the Butcher Army arrived with Ghostbur in tow. Phil rested his sword on his shoulder like a bat as the two sides entered a stare off.

”Hi, Techno! Hi, Phil!” Ghostbur waves with a smile and Phil nodded over.

”Hey, Ghostbur,” Techno waved. Quackity crossed his arms as he glares at Phil.

”Didn’t realize you were out here, aiding a terrorist,” Quackity spat and Phil’s face remained calm.

”It’s not surprising I’m here, you’re just not very observant,” Phil quipped and the two glared at each other. Techno took the time to look at the others. Ranboo stood close behind Tubbo and Fundy had stuck his sword in the ground and was leaning on it. Techno regarded Tubbo with a nod and Tubbo gave one back.

Overall, Tubbo didn’t seem like he wanted to be there. His eyes had lost their light and his face was sunken, along with his caved in posture. Ranboo as well didn’t seem to want to be there.

”We need you to come with us, to be executed for your crimes against L’Manburg,” Tubbo declared and Techno frowned. “And Phil, you will come too to face trial for aiding a known enemy of our nation.”

”We’d rather not,” Techno said and Tubbo’s eyes drifted over to his with fire.

”It’s really not up to debate. Drop your weapons and nobody has to get hurt,” Tubbo pointed his sword and Techno shared a small look with Phil.

”Okay, fine,” Techno grouched and set down his sword. Tubbo let his arm fall back to his side as Techno also set down the grenade from his belt. Phil bent his knees and Techno knew this was the time. He clicked the button and rolled it towards the Butcher Army and pulled Phil’s arm as he sprinted away towards Carl.

”Techno!” Fundy yelled but they couldn’t chase after the Pigman since they also had to stay clear of the grenade. Techno went to cover his ears after seven seconds of running was up but realized Phil hadn’t.

”Phil!” Techno yelled and threw his own hands over Phil’s ears. The bomb went off and the two fell down. Techno pushed himself up in a daze as his ears rung loudly. Phil stood in front of him snapping his hands next to Techno’s ears. They didn’t have time for this.

All the sound had been muffled but clearly there were voices other than Phil’s. Techno turned around in defensive position but his heart dropped as the Butcher Army all had their weapons pointed at him. Tubbo’s mouth was moving but it was too quiet for Techno to understand. There seemed to be communication going on between Phil and Tubbo, something that Techno probably wasn’t going to be a fan of.

The sound began to clear as Tubbo turned back to Techno. While Techno had temporary lost hearing, the Army had been actually hurt from it. Techno let a victorious smile grace his lips.

”Either come with us peacefully, or Phil will be killed.” Tubbo said and before Techno could react Quackity and Fundy had pulled Phil away with swords at his throat.

”Do not lay a hand on him,” Techno’s voice dropped with rage and untold threats.

”They won’t,” Tubbo cut back in, “as long as you stop fighting us. Come back peacefully or he dies.” Techno glared through his mask to Tubbo and slowly raised his hands in defeat. Phil clearly wanted to say something, but having swords at your jugular made you fear speaking.

Tubbo walked forward and cuffed Techno’s hands behind his back. It was tighter than he hoped it would be, too tight to just pull his hand out of. Techno turned to Phil with desperation to save him. Techno may be on death row, but Phil wasn’t as long as the cooperated. Techno turned back to Tubbo who’s eyes were distant and blank.

”Well, lead the way, Mr. President,” Techno scowled and straightened his posture. Tubbo nodded to the two who were threatening Phil to drop their weapons and they did. Techno wasn’t sure on what would happen to them but one thing was for sure: neither of them would be dying.


	17. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno’s execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy! Thanks for reading pogchamp! Enjoy :D

The trek to L’Manburg was long and annoying since none of them were truly accustomed to this amount of travel by foot except for Techno. He kept complaining about how slow they were and Quackity ended up punching him at one point. It was deserved.

However, after the long walk with far too many breaks they had finally reached L’Manburg. In the middle of the residential area sat the place of trial. Techno swallowed hard when he saw the gallows in all its glory with chairs in front. Was all of L’Manburg going to watch him hang? Techno looked to the side to see Phil’s distressed face. He was going to die in front of Phil.

”Get up there, Techno,” Tubbo said and pushed him towards Quackity who pulled him up.

”What century is this? Gallows? Come on this has to break a law,” Techno snarked to Quackity who scowled.

”You’ve never cared about laws before, so you don’t get to start now,” Quackity pushed Technoblade onto the mark and pulled the rope around his neck. Quackity reached for Techno’s mask but Techno swung his foot out and kicked Quackity’s legs out from under him.

”Not the mask,” Techno glared down at him and Quackity pushed himself up with pure rage but nodded.

”Doesn't matter that much, you’ll be dead soon anyways,” Quackity dusted himself off and picked up his axe. Techno watched as people suddenly began showing up. All of L’Manburg and everyone nearby had arrived. Niki stood crying and Wilbur floated nearby before disappearing. Techno saw a green flash in the corner of his eye but he ignored it, he had to save himself right now.

”Today,” Tubbo stepped up onto the platform with Quackity and Techno, “Techno will be hung for his crimes against our country. Honestly, I could list them all but we don’t have the time for that.” While the words themselves were humorous, Tubbo’s voice wasn’t. Oh, oh gosh. “Do you have any final words, Techno?”

Phil was crying now along with Niki. Techno really didn’t have a plan. He was about to die. He let out a few deep breaths as everybody focused their eyes on him.

”I am not the cause of your problems,” Techno said calmly and turned his gaze to Tubbo. “There will be no peace until you realize this.” Techno turned back to face Phil who was staring at the ground with shaking shoulders. Techno opened his mouth to say something- anything else, but he couldn’t. Tubbo watched quietly before turning to Quackity.

”Well, then you shall now hang for your crimes,” Tubbo announced and gave a motion of his hand. Quackity brought his axe back to cut rope that held the trap door but there was suddenly a green flash.

”You’re all a bunch of fools,” Dream cut the rope that was tied around Techno’s neck. Techno jumped up, pulling his knees to his chest and letting his arms go under them so they now were in front of him. Dream brought his sword down on the handcuffs, breaking them apart. Dream pointed his sword at Tubbo and Quackity and the two backed off of the platform.

Suddenly, Punz showed up and kicked Fundy away from Phil and also freed him from the chains. Dream handed a pickaxe to Techno and the latter stared confused. Oh, it was a weapon. It’s better than anything. Techno began laughing as Phil ducked away from the crowd while everybody else crowded together.

He swung the pickaxe around and yelled, “Technoblade never dies, fools!”


	18. Toothpick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno makes his great escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for reading and supporting my fic! Enjoy :D

Techno eyed the crowd of people cautiously as he dropped off of the platform. Dream followed suit and they all held out their weapons. Techno pulled the noose away from his neck and tossed it to the side. Tubbo’s eyes cut into Techno with icy anger, quite different than Tommy’s burning rage.

Fundy brought his sword down at Punz, but the latter was ready and simply kicked Fundy back into the crowd. However, this was merely a diversion as the rest readied their own weapons and broke away from each other.

”Hey, there’s a tunnel over there with some food and armor for you, get out of here,” Dream pushed Techno away as a sword came down where the Pigman once stood. Techno gave a grateful nod and took off as Tubbo defended himself against Dream.

He ducked down through the narrow opening in the wall and slid down unsteadily through the entrance of the tunnel. It was lit by lanterns that seemed to have been burning for a bit. Techno had to hand it to the guy, Dream was prepared for this.

Techno opened the chest in the large dark stone room and pulled out the armor. It wasn’t awesome armor but it would have to do for the time being. He worked fast, fastening it to his body as he chewed on an apple Dream left him.

”Well, well, well,” Quackity. “You really thought you could get away from me? Techno you are on the hit list so there’s no time for your escape.” Quackity held his sword tightly as he slowly stepped out of the shadows of the entrance.

”Hit list?” Techno questioned as he set the apple down on the chest. “Quackity, you know this isn’t going to end well for you.” Techno may only have his pickaxe and weak armor against Quackity’s Netherite armor and sword but he still stood a chance.

”Techno, shut up. I’m not letting you escape, I finally will win,” Quackity laughed loudly and brought his sword up. Techno blocked the first swing with the pickaxe and backed away.

”You aren’t going to let me out?” Techno yelled and Quackity grinned menacingly. “Then I’ll just put this pickaxe through your teeth!” He yelled and rushed forward. He was truly in no position to being offensive, but Quackity was no match for his skills.

There was clanging as metal hit metal, and grunts as hits were landed and blocked. Techno’s braid whipped back as he turned and Quackity reached his hand out, grabbing the hair. Techno yelled and brought his elbow back into Quackity’s nose but the man didn’t let go. He was in a tough position. If Quackity was going to refuse to let go then they were both put at a disadvantage.

Techno turned to see Quackity raise his sword and he knew what he had to do. Techno moved at the last minute so all that was between the sword and empty air was long pink hair. Techno yelled out as it pulled his head back before the weight was gone. There was a shocked exclamation from Quackity but Techno didn’t have the time to be shocked. Techno brought his pickaxe back and shoved it straight at Quackity’s face.

There was a sickening crunch as the pickaxe hit him hard and the attacker tipped over, out cold. Techno picked up Quackity’s sword and put it in his empty sheath. He couldn’t go back for his normal stuff yet, it was time to run.

He pushed through the tunnel and dropped into a nicely lit stone passage- no, sewers. Techno was in the sewers. He looked left and right and tried to figure out which way would be home. He turned right and began running along the concrete ground next to a stream of disgusting water. He made a few turns as he ran through and started to think there was no way out.

As he came to a left turn he noticed a pillar straight ahead. He held his sword out as he neared it and let out a breath of relief. It was an exit. He put the sword back in it’s sheath and silently climbed up the ladder. He lifted the latch a few inches and peered around. Yeah, he didn’t know where he was, but it was still L’Manburg area. He jumped out and glanced around for a familiar area.

He could still see The Gallows from where he stood and he just had to hope that Phil got out. He had disappeared early on and it would’ve been a bigger risk for both of them if he tried to go back. Techno grinned when he saw a familiar path and he looked around for any angry faces before ducking into the trees and following parallel of the path on his way home.


	19. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. If I have a chapter, I will update. I’ve been trying to stay ahead but with final exams it’s been rough. Enjoy :D

Techno ran forward, his feet sinking down into soft snow. He was getting close to home but he felt his energy wearing off. He had injuries from his fight with Quackity that needed to be treated and the cold was causing them crack open and bleed repeatedly.

Techno came to a stop and looked upwards. It was night time so it was hard to see his surroundings, but he should be able to see smoke from his house soon. He turned around multiple times until he spotted the small little cloud of grey smoke rising in the distance. He let out a sigh which led to coughing from the pain in his lungs due to the cold air. He rubbed his hands together before taking off again towards his house.

After a bit of running he had arrived. Shockingly, he also noticed Tommy as he got closer. The kid sat on the steps wrapped in multiple capes with his sword laying next to him. When he spotted Techno he jumped off and ran towards him.

”Techno! Oh god, there’s blood. Is it yours?” Tommy asked and put Techno’s arm over his shoulder to act as a crutch.

”Some is mine, some isn’t, but I most definitely am bleeding more than I want to,” Techno sighed as he put weight onto Tommy’s side. His knees ached from running for so long in the cold. “Let’s move faster, I don’t think I’m going to be standing for much longer.” Techno grunted and Tommy nodded. Tommy basically had to lift Techno up the stairs and he helped him sit down on a chair.

”Okay, okay, what should I do,” Tommy was panicking. He was trying to keep his tone calm but I’m doing so his speaking speed picked up.

”I need to lay down,” Techno sighed and leaned forward placing his head on the table. Tommy made some noise and suddenly a new voice joined.

”Hello, Tommy and Techno,” Ghostbur greeted and sat pretzel style on the chest.

”Big Dub, please put a bed in here,” Tommy asked and Ghostbur vanished for a moment before a bed suddenly dropped down onto the ground. Tommy jumped out of his skin at the loud noise but picked Techno back up.

”Thank you, Ghostbur,” Tommy smiled with gratitude and the ghost gave a nod.

”Of course, here, have some blue,” Ghostbur said and raised his hand to Tommy’s face, pressing his finger into his cheek. A blue spot appeared right below Tommy’s eyes before slowly fading away, along with Ghostbur.

Tommy tried to carefully set Techno down but the weight was too much so be all but threw the man down. Tommy muttered an apology before quickly climbing up the ladder to grab Techno’s blankets and pillows.

”Tommy,” Techno muttered and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. “Where’s Phil?” Tommy threw the blanket at Techno and placed the pillow under his head, pushing Techno back into a laying position.

”Well, I haven’t seen him,” Tommy sighed and turned towards the sink, reaching into to cabinet under it to grab the first-aid kit. “He’s probably fine, Techno. You’re so protective over the old man, he can handle himself fine.” Tommy muttered as he grabbed a wet washcloth.

”I’m not overly protective, I know he can handle himself,” Techno turned to the side and Tommy began undoing the armor, trying to pull it off him as carefully as possibly. That’s when he noticed the hair.

”Techno, your hair,” Tommy felt the words die in his throat when he saw Techno squeeze his eyes shut. Tommy looked away, unsure of how to comfort his friend. “Maybe we’ll give you a mullet, that’ll be badass. I know how to cut hair, Wilbur taught me. I usually cut Tubbo’s hair too. Not to toot my own horn but I was pretty damn good.” Tommy tried to keep talking as he cleaned the wounds on Techno’s arms. Techno hummed back sometimes to show he was listening, especially when it started to seem like Tommy was just talking to keep himself calm.

”Dream once helped me with my wounds- granted, he was the one who stabbed me,” Tommy grumbled. “However, it was my fault. I had tried to blow us up, I wanted him gone.” Techno slowly narrowed his eyes. Tried to blow us up. ‘Us’ being the key word. Did Tommy try to suicide bomb Dream? Techno felt his fingers curl into a fist. Dream stabbed Tommy when the kid tried to suicide bomb kill him. Jesus-fucking-Christ.

”Tommy, can you cover the wounds? I think I need to sleep,” Techno asked quietly and Tommy nodded.

”Of course, big man,” Tommy saluted and began wrapping up the exposed wounds. It wasn’t a great job but Techno was grateful that he didn’t have to do it all by himself for once.


	20. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to take care of Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Thank you for reading :P. Enjoy :D

Techno woke up to the smell of coffee. He groaned when he turned his head, his whole body hurt, and the sun streaming in made his eyes burn as well. There was light humming and Techno blinked hard as his eyes adjusted to the light.

”It’s too bright,” He grunted and it immediately went darker. Techno carefully opened his eyes to see Tommy squatting in front of him, blue eyes staring into his soul. “Jesus Christ, Tommy.” Techno pushes Tommy’s face away and the kid fell over.

”Good morning, big man,” Tommy stood up and grabbed a plate that had scrambled eggs and berries on the side. “I made you food. You slept for ten hours, that’s like three days worth of sleep for you.” Tommy sat down pretzel style with his own plate which was just apples and berries. Techno pushed himself up slowly, letting out curse words from his stiff bones. He leaned on the wall the bed had been pushed against and put the plate on his lap.

”I didn’t know you could cook,” Techno stated and Tommy watched.

”I’ve only made eggs a few times, are they good?” Tommy’s eyes were so hopeful and Techno slowly put the eggs in his mouth. It wasn’t bad, but there was definitely egg shell in it.

”It’s not bad, I can teach you more about cooking some other time. Thank you for the food,” Techno nodded gratefully and Tommy grinned ear to ear.

”You are so very welcome,” Tommy took a bite from his apple. “What chores should I do today?”

”You don’t have to do chores, I can do it.”

”No, shut up, you’re injured and you need to rest for a bit more,” Tommy commanded and Techno raised and eyebrow. Sounded familiar.

”Fine, give me some paper, you have shit memory,” Techno put his hand out and Tommy went to retrieve the needed materials. Techno began writing as Tommy focused on his food.

”Woah, big list,” Tommy exclaimed. “First: get coffee. Oh, okay I can do that for sure.”

”Put some milk in it!” Techno added as Tommy began his first task of the day.

”Here,” Tommy handed the mug to Techno. “It’s hot, don’t burn yourself. Also, this next few things are at the farm. Can I take Carl?” Techno nodded, adding ‘Get Tommy A Horse’ to his mental checklist.

”If anything happens to the horse I’ll,” Techno paused, he had to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to actually threaten the child, even if it was an empty threat. “I’ll ground you.” Techno cringed internally but it seemed to make Tommy more focused.

”Once, Wilbur grounded me and it was terrible. I wasn’t allowed to see Tubbo for three days,” Tommy’s eyes for distance as he reminisced. “You saw Tubbo, didn’t you? He was part of the Butcher Army.” Tommy swallowed hard as he remembered his friend that exiled him.

”Yeah, I saw him.” He was the one giving the execution command.

”How is he?” Tommy asked as he put a few berries into his mouth.

”He’s not the same, at least not from how I remember him,” Techno responded. “I didn’t know him very well, though.” Tommy slowly nodded and Techno pushed himself up when he finished eating.

”It’s okay, he’s alive so that’s good,” Tommy laughed dryly. Techno watched as Tommy went to start washing dishes.

”Uh, Dream saved me. From my hanging, I mean,” Techno explained. Tommy turned around with a sponge in hand that he was squeezing the life out of.

”Dream? Saved you?” Tommy scoffed. “He just wants something from you.” The kid turned back around and began viciously scrubbing at the frying pan.

”A favor, yeah. I assumed as much. I’ll pay it back in equal, probably have to save his life. Or, take one,” Techno shoveled some more eggs into his mouth.

”I hate that man, did you know that?” Tommy said. “He is the worst friend I ever had. Worse than you.” Techno opened his mouth to argue but let it snap shut when he saw Tommy was just stressed.

”Yeah, I actually do want to apologize for that. I made my opinions and intentions clear, but it still hurt you. I’m sorry I hurt you,” Techno apologized and Tommy turned around holding a fork. “Don’t shank me with a fork, please.”

”Oh,” Tommy set down the fork. “I’m sorry, too. We both had clear intentions but we ignored each other’s- gross, I sounded so old saying that. Sounded like Phil. Gross.” Techno let out a small laugh and smiled.

”Thank you for helping me, by the way. This isn’t ideal since technically you are the guest,” Techno lowered himself back down onto the bed as his body began aching again. Tommy blinked before he felt his lips lift into a smile. Yeah, he was helping.


	21. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno’s hair needs to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello. I wrote this while watching Ranboo’s stream lol. Enjoy :D

“Techno,” Tommy yelled. “Give me the scissors! Just trust me!” Tommy yelled as Techno slapped away the child’s grabby hands from the scissors. They’ve been doing this for a while now, and nothing was getting done.

”I’m old and injured, stop attacking me,” Techno flicked Tommy’s forehead. Tommy screeched and grabbed his forehead like he had been shot or something.

”You said I could cut your hair so give me the scissors,” Tommy frowned aggressively and Techno spun the scissors around.

”I’m having second thoughts, you will have a sharp object right next to my head. I do fear for my life,” Techno explained jokingly. He slowly handed over the scissors and Tommy smiled triumphantly.

”Thank you. Sit down, idiot,” Tommy demanded. Techno reluctantly sat down on a stool and Tommy punched Techno’s back.

”Hey!”

”Straighten ur posture, fool,” Tommy ordered and Techno did as told.

”Be nicer, I’m older than you.”

”I can do what I want, you’re not my brother.”

”Thank god!”

”Hey, hey, hey, I would be a wonderful brother, I would be a pleasure to have as a sibling,” Tommy yelled and brushed Techno’s hair back.

”That is so wrong on so many levels,” Techno said.

”I hate you, let me be your brother,” Tommy complained and Techno scoffed.

”You just said I wasn’t your brother!” Techno whisper yelled in confusion.

”Well, I changed my mind, Big Brother Techno,” Tommy said and cut the first chunk of hair. “You are going to look so cool with short hair.”

”Yes, I will. It’s my lesbian transformation,” Techno joked. “Not that all lesbians have short hair, of course. Oh god, why did I say this?” Tommy let out a high pitched laugh and lowered the scissors to avoid stabbing the man.

”Don’t worry, Tubbo once convinced me that I was a lesbian. Wilbur had to explain to me sexualities because apparently I am not womanly so I can’t be a lesbian,” Tommy grinned. It was nice being entrusted by Techno, granted the only reason that he was is because Techno can’t do it himself. That seemed to be a pattern with Techno: independent until impossible.

”Better not be messing my hair up!” Techno warned playfully, but there were undertones of serious threat.

”I’ve barely even started, calm your tits,” Tommy sassed and Techno’s voice got caught in his throat as he searched for a valid response. There really wasn’t one.

Tommy cut the back so it rested just slightly above his shoulders. He separated the middle back with a hair tie and grinned. Now, was the fun part. Techno had begun reading while Tommy worked, with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Tommy smirked when he saw it was good, now he just needed to shave the sides down a bit. He picked up the razor next to him and began shortening down the sides. They sat in blissful silence as each did their own thing with intense focus.

Finally, the haircut was done. Tommy stepped in front of Techno to make sure both sides were even before grabbing the gold hand mirror to show Techno.

”I did a pretty good job,” Tommy said as Techno examined himself in the mirror. Techno seemed slightly shocked by the result, but it wasn’t a look of disgust.

”It’s really just all gone,” Techno touched the sides and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “And it actually does look good.”

”Big Brother Techno, did you think it would go to shit?”

”Yeah, I did. I’m glad it didn’t,” Techno muttered and looked at the ground to see all of his lost hair.

”And you still trusted me to do it, because I’m obviously Brother Thomas,” Tommy grinned and Techno stood up, shaking the hair off of his shoulder and going to fetch the broom.

”I’m not calling you that, and stop calling me Big Brother. I don’t want people thinking we’re actually related and using you against me. Also, I betrayed you, didn’t I? And you betrayed me? We’d look like terrible siblings,” Techno explained his problems with the nicknames as he began sweeping up the hair.

”Oh, Big Brother Techno, it’s okay. I forgive you,” Tommy said and sat down on the middle of the dinner table. Techno looked over with slight surprise. They had both apologized for their mistakes, but Techno’s mistakes were a bit more extreme. I mean, he partially blew up a country and released monsters into it. Was it all forgiven?

”Yeah, I forgive you too, Tommy.”


	22. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy sneak into L’Manburg to find Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Oranges are very good. Enjoy :D

Techno stalked forwards in silence, trying to remember how he got into the sewers in L’Manburg. He had to go back to try to find Phil; it had been a few days since the execution and he hadn’t shown up. Techno’s best guess was that Phil had been captured and was now somewhere in the country.

”Can I eat these berries?” Tommy asked and pointed to small little spherical berries hanging on a branch. They were poisonous.

”Sure, go ahead,” Techno muttered. He had wanted this to be a solo mission for Tommy’s safety, but the kid was too annoying and persistent to be left behind.

”Awesome,” Tommy grinned and picked a berry. Techno whipped around fast and slapped it out of his hand.

”I was being sarcastic! Oh my god, go back home,” Techno sighed and rubbed his forehead.

”You just tried to assassinate me!”

”You aren’t important enough for it to count as an assassination,” Techno deadpanned and turned back around and continued forward, an extra pair of footsteps following behind him.

“Shut up, Big Brother Techno,” Tommy snickered. They were getting close to L’Manburg now. Tommy had done surprisingly well on their journey, only having to stop twice. Techno wondered where Tommy had built up this endurance from but they had more serious issues at hand. Phil did have a home in L’Manburg; it was just a small apartment but it was still a good place to check. They’d have to first infiltrate through the sewers though.

”Tommy,” Techno squatted and pulled Tommy down when L’Manburg was in sight. “The sewers, do you know how to navigate them?” Tommy looked over with wide eyes and let out a laugh.

”Of course I do! I made them! Is that how we are going to get around?” Tommy stared at the buildings in the distance, his eyes settling on the gallows. He turned his head to question Techno but the Pigman was already twenty feet away. Tommy swore and ran after the man.

Techno opened the hatch and pushed Tommy back. Techno hung down upside down and looked around through his mask for people. It was clear. He flipped down and Tommy climbed down the ladder after him. It was as dark and disgusting as it was last time he was here, but at least this time he did have a guide.

”Okay, where do you want to go?” Tommy began walking towards the center of L’Manburg.

”Is there a sewer connection to Phil’s house?” Techno asked and Tommy clicked his tongue as he thought.

”Yep, the closest sewer exit is close to that stupid like fair thing- y’know, the one that where you hit the target and the person falls?” Tommy rambled on with the description.

”Yeah, I know where that is,” Techno remembered he had been dunked in it once. They did try to trap him and drown him but he just broke the glass. They walked in steady silence with Tommy in the lead.

”How did you find this place?” Tommy asked and Techno sighed.

”There was an entrance to it near the gallows actually, maybe we should try to get in through there,” Techno suggested and Tommy hummed in agreement.

They had decided that due to the circumstances, they would both be arriving fully equipped for battle. If they do happen to get caught it would be best for them to be ready, especially since they aren’t welcomed. Techno also wanted to be prepared in case he had to go through a few people to get his things back.

This also meant that Tommy had a diamond sword on his hip and was anxious to stab some people with it. Techno had also gifted Tommy a dagger, just for fun. The kid was not allowed to take a bow with since his aim was absolute shit at the current moment. His hands were always shaking and they weren’t very strong.

”Yeah, I’m guessing it’s this stupid looking hole in the wall that I didn’t make,” Tommy pointed to said stupid looking hole in the wall that apparently he did not make. Techno nodded when he recognized it and stepped in front of him, now taking the lead. He first entered the little room with the chest and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Tommy followed behind closely but kept reaching out to investigate the new area. Techno turned around and motioned for the kid to stay still while he went to examine the surroundings. The Gallows had been left empty with just a few Technoblade wanted posters hanging around. Other than that, it seemed clear and Phil’s house was straight ahead.

Techno stepped out, still crouching and Tommy followed suit as they sprinted towards what hopefully was Phil’s current location.


	23. House Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two find Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip of the day: don’t drink coffee on an empty stomach it hurts. Enjoy :D

Techno peered in through the front window while Tommy watched his back for people walking around. It was oddly pretty calm at the moment. Techno saw Phil moving around his house and tapped Tommy’s shoulder. It was time to move. Techno pushed the door open and threw Tommy in first, and then walked in himself. Tommy cursed and Phil slowly turned around holding a carrot.

”Uh, hey guys,” Phil stared in shock at the two now crouching in his home. “Didn’t expect to see you here. Carrot?” He held one out and Tommy jumped up.

”Don’t mind if I do, big man,” Tommy grabbed the carrot and took a bite. Techno frowned at the situation. “Oh, did you want some?” Tommy held out the carrot and the Pigman sighed shaking his head.

”Phil, let’s go,” Techno looked around the house for cameras but didn’t see any.

”I can’t,” Phil sat at the chair next to his small table. Tommy sat down across from him, obnoxiously munching on the carrot. “I’m under house arrest, I’ve got a fucking ankle monitor.” Phil showed them the monitor and Techno cursed loudly.

”They’re really getting on my nerves,” Techno muttered and opened the fridge, grabbing out two apples: one for him, one for Tommy who absolutely inhaled the carrot. The kid was probably starving.

”Yeah, I do appreciate the visit though- wait, fuck. I hear Ranboo. He’s been visiting me because he feels bad for me being alone all the time. It’s sweet, too bad he was part of the reason I’m in here.” Phil looked around for a hiding spot. “There, under the stairs.” Techno heard the footsteps near and pushed Tommy under the stairs before hiding in there as well.

”Hey, Phil,” Ranboo entered the home. “I brought cookies. I made a batch this morning but it’s sad if I eat them all, so here you go. I mean, if you don’t want them it’s okay.” His voice made it clear that it would hurt his feelings if the cookies were denied. Techno peered over the chest that hid their presence with narrowed eyes. Phil grinned and accepted the plate full of cookies.

”Thank you, Ranboo. Are these chocolate chip?”

”Yes! They are my favorite and the only ones I’ve ever made,” Ranboo grinned sheepishly and laughed lightly. Phil was very soft to the kid.

Ranboo was part enderman and part something else- Techno wasn’t sure what. Yet, for being part of such a powerful mob he was very friendly. I guess it made sense, since Enderman were calm until angered. Maybe Ranboo didn’t get the violent trait.

”Hey, I was wondering if you were regaining any memories?” Phil’s eyes flickered to the side, where the two were hiding.

”Um, not really. Tubbo has been really nice though, and has been trying to remind me of things. He even recommended I start journaling so I can remember things,” Ranboo opened his jacket and pulled out a journal and Phil gave a soft smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud crunch. And then more crunches. Techno slowly turned his head to the side to see Tommy eating an apple. Techno’s glare cut into the kid and slowly his jaw stopped moving as he caught on. Techno turned back forward and let out a yell when he saw mismatched red and green eyes right in front of him.

”Hello, Techno,” Ranboo blinked and smiled. Phil stood up, reaching towards something to the side. “Oh, and Tommy. Hey guys, how’s it going?” Ranboo backed up, a gesture for them to leave their spot. Techno stood up but pushed Tommy back down when he tried to. He stepped into the light and watched as Ranboo reached for the plate he had given Phil.

”Hello,” Techno nodded.

“Cookie?” Ranboo held it out and Techno stared at it.

”Um, sure,” He drawled out in uncertainty and took a bite. “It’s pretty good. Maybe I can get the recipe sometime.” Phil turned his head away to hide his laugh.

”Yeah, definitely,” Ranboo’s smile was genuine. “Hey, so, I know you probably don’t like me because I’m on the other side but uh, just wanted to clarify that. I’m friends with Tubbo so I was kinda just dragged into it because I have absolutely no other people. Haha, very funny. But yeah, I’m not exactly a big fan of sides.” Ranboo looked at Phil and then Tommy who had once again begun eating his apple.

”So, you’re not going to turn us in?” Techno finished the cookie and motioned with his head for Tommy to get out from the hiding spot.

”No, I don’t really care much. I mean, I don’t exactly agree with your methods but it’s not my place to judge,” Ranboo explained. Tommy looked at the plate of cookies and Phil sighed, handing one to the kid.

”These are very good cookies, Ranboob,” Tommy shoved the whole cookie in his mouth.

”Oh, thank you,” Ranboo smiled giddily. Wow, he really must not get much praise. “It was nice seeing, and properly meeting you guys.” Ranboo gave a nod to Techno and turned around.

”Bye Ranboo, I’m making breakfast tomorrow if you’d like some!” Phil called as the Half-Enderman opened the door.

”Yeah, I’ll be there!” Ranboo waved and Techno and Tommy chorused back with goodbyes. Techno looked at Phil with hidden confusion. The way he talked about Ranboo at the beginning made it sound like he was going to just push the kid away, but he was being so nice to him. Honestly, he couldn’t picture a real reason to get angry at the kid either. He was genuine and nice, unlike Tommy who was always yelling insults. It’s nice to know they don’t have another enemy, and an actual possible friend.


	24. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy shows off his new skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first update that wasn’t on time, dang. I’ve been living off of coffee for about two days now and my body is shutting down. Enjoy :D

Techno had been teaching Tommy everything he knew for the past couple of weeks of them living together. Obviously, Tommy still wasn’t as good as Techno. The training was easier though since Tommy did have some experience with the weapons. Instead of using just brute force he could now also use technique in his attacks, making him also a deadly enemy to have.

Tommy had been wanting to show off his skills to Techno for a while so they decided to set up a little game for it. First Tommy would show off his skills with just simple drills with an axe and bow, and then he’d duel Techno with a sword; his favorite weapon. Obviously, they wouldn’t be using real weapons, but just because they were dull didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt if they got hit.

Techno sat in the grass and watched Tommy get his bow ready. It was a simple drill for this. He would have to do a sprint and then jump over an obstacle, firing his shot midair. It seemed much more difficult than it was, especially since this was the one Techno drilled into Tommy’s brain for hours on end. Tommy took off running and jumped, turning sideways in the air and pulling his arm back. He let go and the arrow flew through the air and hit the target a few inches away from the bullseye. It was a good shot. Techno clapped as Tommy stood up from his roll to catch himself.

They did a few more drills like that before Tommy got to move onto the axe. They had decided that for this drill he’d only be using the axe for long distance since the next drill was close range. Tommy didn’t like the axe very much, so he didn’t try as hard during practice. He threw the axe, hitting the outside of the target. His next few throws were about the same.

Finally, it was time for the sword drill. Since this was Tommy’s favorite weapon it was decided that they would duel for the drill. They’d be using the stone swords for this. Tommy also was allowed to use a shield. The point of these drills was just for Techno’s comfort in Tommy protecting himself against their many enemies, less for showing that Tommy had skill. He did have skill from the beginning, he was just even better now.

”Ok, this is supposed to imitate real life. I want you to try to kill me,” Techno held his sword out as Tommy swung his sword in circles.

”Ok, ok, big man,” Tommy began stretching aggressively, mostly just an act of boredom. “So I have permission to actually shank you?” Techno rolled his eyes and slapped his own armor.

”No, that’s why there’s armor, idiot,” Techno pointed his sword. “Are you going to stab me or not? Well, at least try to stab me.” Techno chuckled lightly and Tommy took his first hit at him. Techno blocked it and took a step back to brace himself. His plan was to play offensive but he should’ve expected for Tommy to be aggressive. He continued blocking attacks before he was able to push Tommy away and let them reset.

”You’re not even trying,” Tommy glared and went in for another attack, just like the last one. However this time when their swords met Tommy went for a move to disarm Techno instead of just to injure.

”We’ve just started,” Techno brought his foot up and kicked Tommy backwards. The kid stumbled but stood his ground in time for Techno to bring his own sword down for his first offensive attack. Their swords clashed together loudly, as the moved around the grass; switching between defensive and offensive positions.

They fought very differently. Techno’s movements were always lower to the ground and smooth, while Tommy would always use gravity to his advantage with jumping around and swinging his sword with all his weight. Both methods were good, although it wasn’t a method that worked well for Techno. His enemies always prepared to fight someone with brute strength, so he had to compensate with speed and technique. Tommy was able to move fast and hit hard, even if his technique wasn’t as crisp.

Tommy had begun picking up Techno’s movements and copying them as they fought. He used all of his limbs to his advantage and pushed Techno away when he needed a breather. It was somewhat annoying to fight someone who could so quickly pick up on and copy your fighting style, but it was a good skill to have. Especially for Tommy, since he seemed to for no real reason have a lot of enemies.

Tommy stole from someone, doesn’t mean you exile him. Just because Tommy wasn’t a perfect Saint didn’t mean his life was detrimental to a nation that he built. Anyways, everyone in that nation stole and committed crimes whenever they wanted to. There really was no law enforcement unless it was in extremes.

Techno brought his sword up to land a hit against Tommy’s chest but suddenly the kid wasn’t where he was looking. While Techno’s hand was rising, the kid ran forward. Due to the weight of the sword he would need a half a second to stop and then bring it down, and that little bit of time was all Tommy needed to knock down the Pigman. Techno reached his hand out, grabbing Tommy’s armor in attempt to stay up. He realized quickly he couldn’t so he did the next best thing: threw the kid down right next to him.

”Are we done?” Tommy asked. “I definitely won if we’re done.” There it was, that cocky humor that for some reason just wasn’t annoying enough to wanna kill the kid. For most people it probably would’ve been.

”Yeah, let’s be done. That was about a twenty minute duel and you kept just pushing me away to take a break, it was so annoying,” Techno looks at the clouds above him. “That means you did really good.” A happy laugh came from beside him and the smile was clear in his voice.

”Thank you for helping me, I’m being serious,” Tommy said and watched the same sky. “It’s nice feeling safer. Maybe they’ll want me back if they know I can actually be helpful.” Tommy’s voice died out and Techno sighed. That’s all it ever was about: going back home. It’s okay, Techno was aware that this wasn’t a permanent thing. It did hurt, but he understood.

”I’m glad to be of use,” Techno’s voice was quiet, dismissive. He didn’t mean to sound like that but he was tired and he was out of his proper socializing energy for the day. They could just lay in silence for a bit, they needed a small break.


	25. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to save Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been obsessed with button up vests lately. Also, this is a filler chapter. My bad. Enjoy :D

Techno and Tommy stood in the secret room that was right off the Gallows, where Dream had sent Techno to escape. Techno had already come into contact with Phil without Tommy, since he just needed Phil to tell Ranboo to get something. That ankle monitor stood in their way so having someone on the inside willing to help would be nice.

Ranboo was the only person outside so Techno grabbed Tommy’s arm, tugging him along and into the house. Phil was sitting there drinking coffee when the two entered loudly. He tipped his head towards the two and focused in on the book in his hand.

”Phil, have some sense of urgency,” Techno rolled his eyes. “We’re here to break you out and your just sitting there having breakfast.”

”It’s nine in the morning, what else am I supposed to do?” Phil set his mug down and pointed to the kitchen counter. “There’s some pancakes if you guys want some.” Tommy looked over hopefully and Techno nodded. He didn’t really need to ask for permission, but it didn’t matter much.

”I saw Ranboo outside so I’m guessing he’s on his way over,” Techno grabbed a strawberry off of Tommy’s plate and popped it into his mouth as he leaned against the wall. “This rescue isn’t going to involve fighting, probably; just some avoiding.” Techno down at Tommy who sat eating his pancakes. He was glad to see the kid had grown to fit his new clothes properly. Techno did have to constantly be feeding and exercising with the kid but it was worth it in the end.

”These are good pancakes, Techno’s taste similar,” Tommy said, covering his mouth since he was still chewing. Phil nodded and looked at Techno with a smile. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

”Hey guys,” Ranboo walked in waving his hand with a small device in it. “I’ve got the thing to deactivate it. After about five minutes of the ankle monitor being off, Tubbo will get an alert.”

“Okay, that’s fine, we don’t need longer than that,” Techno eyed the weird device. “We don’t know how it works, can you do it?” Ranboo nodded and crouched down to see the ankle monitor. There was a little piece sticking out from the release device and it clicked into the monitor. It beeped a few times before the light on the ankle monitor turned off. Ranboo took it off and set it on the table.

”So I have to return the device. I gotta go now because it has to be in the same place as before. Good luck,” Ranboo turned around and walked out.

”Thank you, Ranboo,” Phil said and the other two chorused their thanks as well. Tommy finally finished his pancakes and stood up.

”What a nice fella. You’re never that nice to me, Techno,” Tommy grinned teasingly and Techno flicked the kids forehead. While Tommy whined about the pain the two adults talked.

”So, we get in and out through the sewers. It’s a bit gross but it works well. Are you ready to go?” Techno asked. Phil picked up a small bag next to him and nodded. “That’s it?”

”Anything more will just slow me down, and I don’t need it,” Phil stood up with a grin. Techno opened the door and glanced out. He saw Quackity in the distance but it shouldn’t be a problem for them. Techno went first, then Tommy, and then Phil. Techno sprinted forward and slid into the secret room, stepping to the side so others could get in.

”Tommy, lead the way,” Techno motioned his hand and Tommy grinned.

”Yes, follow me soldiers!” He marched forward.

”Why is he leading?” Phil asked quietly as Tommy navigated through the sewers.

”He built the sewers, he knows them better than me,” Techno explained. Phil smiled. Suddenly, their first problem arose. As they began nearing their exit, the warning bell went off. They had figured out that Phil was missing.


	26. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a slight problem in their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update, very stressful. I hope it’s not too annoying that they aren’t on time, because it’s definitely annoying me. Enjoy :D

Techno climbed up the latter, pushing the latch up to peer around. The warning bells had gone off so there was a little bit of commotion farther away, but they couldn’t probably hide for long. Eventually they’d search the sewers. Techno and Phil could be spotted, it wouldn’t be much of an issue. However, Tommy was presumed dead and it was safer if everybody else continued to believe this.

Techno ducked back down into the sewers and looked at Tommy. It was obvious who he was at the moment. He had bright blonde hair and they all knew what his face looked like. Techno sighed and unbuttoned his own jacket. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tore at it. He handed it to Tommy.

”Wrap it around your face. They can’t know you’re alive,” Techno instructed and reached for Phil’s hat, also handing that to him. “Hm, I can still tell who you are.” Techno tapped his foot for a few moments before sighing. He took off his mask and handed it to Tommy.

”Techno,” Phil started but stopped when he saw the Pigman shake his head, telling him to drop it. Techno tore another part of his shirt and covered his lower face. Tommy’s eyes were too prominent to not be recognized by the people he was close to, so this was this best answer. And, as long as part of Techno’s face was covered it wasn’t a big deal.

”Tommy, you need to go first. You need to get out of here unrecognized. Don’t speak to anybody, and try to avoid everybody. We’ll be behind you, just run home,” Techno ordered and Tommy nodded.

”I could help fight, though,” Tommy pointed out.

”You could, but this is a different type of risk. They can’t know you’re alive, and they can’t know you’re with me,” Techno explained as he pushed Tommy towards the ladder to leave. “Look around your surroundings before running, okay? We’re right behind you.” Tommy nodded and stepped up the ladder. He paused to look around before hopping out and disappearing. Techno went next and helped pull Phil up. He grinned when he saw that Tommy’s back began disappearing behind the trees.

”Technoblade,” Fundy. Shit. “And Phil.” The two slowly turned to the side to see the half-fox man slowly emerge from the side. Phil tipped his imaginary hat and Techno just glared. Luckily, it seemed that he didn’t spot Tommy take off moments before.

”You really don’t want to pick this fight, Fundy,” Techno threatened, his voice smooth and sinister. “Even against only one of us, you are outmatched in skill, speed, and strength.” It was obvious that Fundy was getting nervous. Even if it was brave to approach, it was stupid to actually engage with them.

”What?” Fundy’s voice faltered as Techno’s stance lowered slightly and he began stepping forward. It was exactly like watching a lion approach it’s prey. This part of it was only a game. As Techno neared, it was clear his eyes held only bloodlust in them.

”Run, Fundy,” Techno warned. There was slight hesitation in the fox’s step and that was all it took for Techno to make his attack. Fundy barely dodged, letting out a yell. He took off and Techno ran after him, through the trees. They were heading towards the L’Manburg residential area so they wouldn’t be running into Tommy. Techno did leave Phil but he would be fine for a bit.

Fundy wasn’t totally human which means he did have some extra little add-ones. Such as, jumping high, which he used right now. Fundy jumped into a tree and pulled himself up the branches until he was at the top. Techno had taken an axe on this trip, just because he was prepared to end things quickly if needed. He could cut down the tree but Fundy could just jump away if he wanted.

”You’re so lucky that I really don’t care,” Techno rolled his eyes and kicked the tree. Fundy stayed silent as he stared down with fear in his eyes. Techno turned with a dramatic whip of his cape and began running back for Phil.

”Did you kill him?” Phil asked when Techno returned. The man was laying on the ground behind a bush, waiting patiently.

”No, he went in a tree and I ran out of fuck’s to give,” Techno held out a hand to pull the old man up. Phil graciously took it and they were once again on their way.

”So,” Phil started the small talk as they ran through the forest towards their home, “you gave Tommy the mask.”

”Temporarily,” Techno looked over to see Phil’s smug grin. “Shut up, your face is loud.” Techno ran a few yards ahead in a huff. Phil chuckled lightly at the annoyed Pigman and picked up his pace.


	27. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math is bad, I hate it so much. Enjoy :D

Techno and Phil were able to return home with no problem. Tommy was sitting on the stairs, his disguise still on. As soon as he saw the two he ran up to them and pulled the cloth off of his lower face. Before he could speak, Phil plucked the hat off of the kid’s head and walked past him. Tommy’s mouth snapped shut and he seemed to freeze. Phil never was quite as affectionate with the kid, but it did put Techno on edge to see him act like that.

Techno grew up as Phil’s apprentice and a childhood friend of Tommy’s. They also were friends with Wilbur so they were all pretty close. None of them had their own siblings so they all stuck together, with Phil acting as a father figure. Tommy knew Techno was the favorite, but the stupid Pigman didn’t always quite realize it.

”Oh, yeah, you probably want the mask back,” Tommy pulled it off his head and handed it back to the pig. “Thank you.” Techno stared down at the mask and sighed.

”C’mon, idiot,” Techno patted the kid’s shoulder and walked past him. “We should go warm up, nobody wants you getting sick.”

”Are you concerned for me?” The smugness was clear in Tommy’s voice and Techno resisted the urge to just throw the kid.

”No, you’re just really annoying when you’re sick,” Techno sassed. Tommy made an unconvinced noise but followed along in silence. As they neared the door, Phil was just opening it to leave.

”Hey, I’m going to the farm. I’ve got some new things to plant, from Ranboo,” Phil motioned to the bag and the two nodded as he rushed past them. “I’m taking Carl!” Techno yelled for him not to but the man was already on the horse and galloping away.

”Old senile man,” Techno grumbled and opened the door and Tommy walked in behind him. He looked over his shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh. “Tommy! Close the door!” Tommy began speaking gibberish as he closed the door and sat down at the table.

”You’re being cranky,” Tommy pointed out and Techno glared as he got out milk to make hot chocolate.

”You’re literally the crankiest person I know,” Techno said as the heated the milk. “But I do have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Sure, shoot.”

”L’Manburg, we’ve been causing some problems there, as planned,” just some minor terrorism, “but we should do more.” Techno avoided Tommy’s eyes and focused on the hot chocolate. The silence was deafening.

”Ok,” Tommy finally responded.

”Ok?” Techno turned. “As in, go back to L’Manburg and steal their stuff? Or like you’re done talking to me and this is the end of our partnership?” Techno stirred the hot chocolate in the pot.

”As in, let’s go cause more problems,” Tommy grinned. “Big Brother Techno.” Techno poured the hot chocolate into a mug and handed it to Tommy. Techno was becoming more accepting of his new nickname, even if he still wasn’t quite a big fan of it. He knew that Tommy was still young and always did look up to him, so for the comfort of them both it would be nice for Tommy to view Techno as a brother.

”I’m glad this isn’t a problem, since you have severe attachment issues,” Techno half-joked.

”Ha, you are so funny. Give me the marshmallows, prick,” Tommy reached his hand out and Techno threw the marshmallow bag haphazardly. Tommy let out a small screech as it hit his face. Techno dropped into the chair across from the kid with his own mug.

”It’s really odd,” Techno said and blew on his drink. “You’re just a kid.”

”And?” Tommy was defensive.

”Nothing really. Just that you’re in this situation and you’re just a kid,” Techno sipped as his drink carefully and Tommy stared with furrowed eyebrows. A whirlwind of confusion went past his eyes and it was clear why. He had grown up with war and fighting. He watched his mentors fight with or against him. He fought alongside his best friend.

Fighting was all this kid knew and one thing is for certain, he put up quite the fight. He went into tough situations and came out stronger, or at least he acted like he did. It was a sad thought; it saddened Techno. He knew Tommy didn’t want his pity, but, poor kid.


	28. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just casually committing minor terrorism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning up the Beethoven for this chapter. Woot woot. I’m not 70, I promise. Enjoy :D

Tommy dug around in the chest, pulling out some iron. He threw it into his bag and stood up, twisting so he could crack his back. Digging through chests really took a toll on the body; he was too young to be having back pains.

”I have baked banana bread,” Techno stepped next to Tommy, delicately holding the bread like a baby. “I feel truly evil for taking it. However, it smells really good and I haven’t had banana bread in a while.”

”Why not take it? Take the container for it so you can just throw it in your bag,” Tommy frowned. “You look stupid babying the fucking bread.” Techno kicked Tommy’s shin before disappearing back into the kitchen. He returned a minute later with the bread placed safely in his back, which he had strung over his back.

”Let’s go,” Techno went back to the window and pulled himself out, climbing up the nice ladder they found and onto the roof. Tommy crouched down behind Techno as he scoured the town for people. It was pretty deserted.

”Where is everybody?” Tommy asked and Techno shrugged. He leaped off the roof and onto the next one. He made sure Tommy made it over safely before he continued leaping across the houses of L’Manburg. An uproar from the other side of the town caused them to skid to a stop.

”What the hell?” Techno grabbed the edge of the roof and slid down. Tommy slowly dropped down beside them and they took off through the quiet town towards the noise. As they neared they began hearing the sounds. Someone was yelling over small murmurs.

”Don’t you see what he’s done? He blew up the Community House, the first true creation on this land! Tommy, your childish friend, blew this up!” Dream yelled and the residents of L’Manburg and outsiders all looked around confused.

”How do you know it was him?” Tubbo called out. Even behind the mask it was clear there was an eye roll.

”This has Tommy written all over it. He is known for blowing up important parts of this land, isn’t he?” Dream stood powerfully on the rubble, staring down at all that dared to defy him.

Techno frowned as he listened; there was no way Tommy could’ve done this. He would’ve been gone for at least a day, and he couldn’t of taken the amount of tnt to L’Manburg all by himself. Techno looked over and Tommy stared in shock.

”I didn’t do this,” Tommy whispered, looking over at Techno with pleading eyes. “Please, you have to believe me. I didn’t do this!” His voice was shaky and Techno sighed, nodding. He believed the kid, he trusted him on this. If he said he didn’t, then he didn’t.

”Ok, but we have to- Tommy!” Techno held back his yell as the kid took off running towards the crowd. He pushed through them, the gasps audible from where Techno hid. He had to get closer, Tommy wasn’t going to be able to fight them all off by himself.

”I didn’t do this! You are framing me, you bitch!” Tommy yelled and climbed up another pile of rubble near Dream. The crowd fell silent. “You can’t frame me for this!”

”Tommy, we all know you did it!” Dream yelled, laughing as his mask stared right through him. Tommy’s legs shook as he was face-to-mask with the man who tormented him.

”I didn’t! Guys, you have to believe me! I bet Dream blew it up, just to frame me!” Tommy turned to the crowd and the realization struck him that he had revealed his existence. His eyes drifted between faces before stopping at Tubbo’s. Techno decided hiding wasn’t an option anymore and stepped into the crowd.

”Tommy? You’re- no, you died. There was blood and,” Tubbo’s voice faltered. “How are you here?” His voice now shook with slight anger but it wasn’t because he was mad about him being alive; no, quite the opposite. He was angry for grieving over his best friend that now stood alive and well in front of him.

”Tubbo, I had to,” Tommy swallowed hard. “I had to get out of there, away from him.” Tommy slowly turned his eyes that had been soft for Tubbo to Dream. They immediately narrowed into a glare.

”Pardon me,” Techno said and came to a stop at the front of the crowd, next to Ranboo. “Dang, what did I miss?” The enderman held in a chuckle.

”Tubbo, I believe that Tommy did this. Don’t you trust me?” Dream looked at Tubbo who stood shaken in his nice suit.

”I-I don’t know,” Tubbo stepped back and Tommy looked away with pain in his eyes. Dream sighed dramatically at the interaction.

”Tommy,” Techno whispered and the blonde looked over. “Are we fighting through this? I can give you time to escape, just tell me what to do.” Tommy stared down at Techno before letting his eyes drift back to Tubbo.

”Tubbo, we have a common enemy right now,” Tommy spoke to his friend. “We should not be against each other.”

”But Tommy, the only reason we have a common enemy is because you made him one,” Tubbo said and Tommy’s face fell slightly. “And-and you brought Techno here, you’ve been scheming with him or something. He destroyed our nation and hurt so many people.” Techno stood silently, waiting for Tommy to let him in on what the plan was.

”No, you’ve got it all wrong. All I’ve ever done is what I believe is right, and everytime that stupid green man comes in and tries to get me killed for not doing what he wants. But then, I did what he wanted. I went into exile and I lived there, and it was terrible,” Tommy pointed at Dream. “He would steal my things and burn my houses and he would hurt me. Tubbo, I know we’ve had a rough patch but I know you believe in what’s right. And right now, that’s me.” Techno felt his shoulders tense as the two kids slowly turned their glare to the green man.

”You two are idiots!” Dream laughed and put his sword down. “However, I know when I’m outnumbered.” Dream’s head slowly turned to face Techno. The Pigman glared and all Dream did was let out another small chuckle.

Dream wasn’t human but he wasn’t like Techno. He just had these extra powers and boosts and he used everything he had to his advantage. Dream bent his knees and jumped, going straight forward and over everyone’s heads. He ran to the nearest building and climbed up, jumping between the roofs as he left.

”Techno,” Tubbo now stood next to Tommy. “You’re not welcome in L’Manburg.” Tommy’s head snapped to look at Tubbo in shock. I guess Tommy was an exception to the fact that he was an enemy of the state. He avoided meeting Techno’s eyes which he could feel on him.

”So, you’re just ditching me now? You’re done using me now that you’re back in L’Manburg?” Techno held back his rage, but his voice still shook with anger. “How dare you?”

”Techno, it’s not personal,” Tommy tried but the Pigman stepped forward.

”Of course it’s personal, Tommy! Everybody here does things out of revenge and personal grudges! I was going to protect you! I helped you and now you are throwing me to the side, again. Again and again and again; I always end up being tossed away,” Techno pointed his axe at Tommy. “How are you any better? How, Tommy?” It was clear he struck a nerve because Tommy’s pride clearly shattered before all of them as his face paled.

”You’re the real son of a bitch here, Techno,” Tommy held out his own sword, meeting Techno’s axe defiantly. “I’m grateful for you but I am not your property, you can’t tell me what to do.”

”No, but you are- were my friend, my family. And you’ve seemed to have lost sight of what that really is,” Techno lowered his axe and turned to face the rest of the people there. They all were ready to attack with their hands on their weapons but there was no time.

”Goodbye, traitor,” Tommy called and Techno felt a different type of anger brew inside of him. He just felt... betrayed. He was so angry that he was sad about Tommy. Techno grabbed a knife off of his belt and threw it at Tommy. It landed right before his feet and the kid fell back out of fear. Tubbo stepped in front of him defensively but Techno had already turned around and begun pushing people out of his way. L’Manburg was never his home for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter because I feel bad for previous short chapters? PogChamp? Ok yeah no ok yeah yeah cool cool cool cool


	29. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes home after being abandoned by Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been listening to Saint-Saëns recently in case anybody is interested. Enjoy :D

Techno saw smoke rising up from his cozy cottage as he neared it. He took his mask off on the steps leading to the door and threw it against the siding. It fell to the ground and Techno flung the door open. He dropped his axe on the floor and took his cape off, flinging it across the room.

”Techno?” Phil climbed up the ladder to see a red eyed seething pigman.

”I hate him!” Techno yelled and slammed the door shut behind him.

”Who? Where’s Tommy?” Phil asked. Techno’s head whipped over and Phil swallowed. “What happened?”

”He betrayed me, that’s what happened!” Techno yelled and kicked the chair. His energy was low but somehow just being in his own house caused the fire to be relit. “He’s back with L’Manburg.” Techno leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

”Well, it’s Tommy we’re talking about. That was his end goal: to be back with L’Manburg,” Phil offered and sat down across from him. Techno looked away and glared at the ground.

”He just left me, I was surrounded. I’m lucky nobody attacked me, I was grossly out numbered,” Techno clasped his hands together. “He said I was a traitor, that stupid kid.” Techno rested his face in his hands.

”That’s what Tommy does, he blames everyone else for their wrong-doings,” Phil said and Techno glared into his palms. For some reason, hearing Phil say that about Tommy made him annoyed. The kid looked up to Phil and now he’s here insulting the kid. Granted, so was Techno but he had a reason.

”I’m just so pissed,” Techno admitted. Phil frowned at the distress in his voice, but he didn’t know how to help.

”At Tommy?” Phil asked.

”At me. I’m so pissed that I can’t point all my anger at him because I keep remembering he’s a child, and children fuck up,” Techno raised his face from his hands. “So I’ve already begun forgiving him and I’m so pissed about that.”

Phil’s face went blank for a second before he averted his gaze. Here was Techno talking about Tommy like he had lost a child, and Phil was just badmouthing the kid. He was disappointed and ashamed of himself for doing it, especially since Techno was so hurt about the situation.

”I’m sorry, Techno,” Phil sighs. “There’s not much I can do.” Techno’s eyebrows furrowed and he stared at him in confusion.

”Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Techno pushed himself up and held a hand out for Phil. He took it and was pulled up easily. “There’s really not much either of us can do. It sucks.” Techno rubbed his face and stared at the plates in the sink from last nights dinner, when they were all together.

”Losing someone close sucks,” Phil comforted.

”Well, you don’t seem very put-off,” Techno snapped and he sighed. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just pissed.” Even if it was true it shouldn’t of been said. Phil’s lips stayed closed tightly as he walked to the sink to begin washing the dishes; he must’ve noticed Techno looking.

“Techno, maybe you should go lay down for a bit, it’s getting a bit late. Sleep may help,” Phil’s words were clipped and it made Techno sink in on himself a bit.

”Ok, Phil. Goodnight then,” Techno paused, waiting for a response yet none came. Techno swore lightly under his breath and climbed up the ladder. He wasn’t concerned about Phil ditching him as well, but he was scared of pissing off the one true friend he had at the current moment.

He crawled into his bed and screamed into his pillow. He trusted Tommy and he still turned his back on him. Why couldn’t he just not care? Why did he have to feel protective and paternal over the kid? It was ruining everything- this concern. He wasn’t going to be able to care for the kid if he wasn’t there.

Techno had to let go. He had to let go of another person he cared about. Every time he did it, it just got more difficult. Why did Tommy have to go and call him his brother? Why would Tommy betray his brother?

Techno reached his hand out and clicked the lamp off, letting the darkness wash over him. He could still hear Phil washing dishes downstairs and squeezed his eyes shut. Why did he have to snap at Phil? Why couldn’t he just keep people close to him? People kept leaving him. He understood that he could be a difficult person, but so were they.

Maybe it was because of Pogtopia. Techno did end up betraying Tommy, even if it was a mutual betrayal. Perhaps the kid didn’t get over that and still had his doubts. It was fair, everything was always fair. Everybody betrayed everyone.


	30. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to steal from Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m failing math. You guys are awesome. I’ve been keeping a graph to track the growth of this book and it’s actually going much much better than I predicted, growth wise. Thank you all for your support, I love you. Enjoy :D

Tommy stared at the house from afar, hidden from sight behind a tree. He was trying to figure out if anybody was home, but he couldn’t tell. The horse was gone and the lights were off so they should be gone, but sometimes Techno just sat in darkness. It was odd but he always told Tommy it was part of his meditation and relaxation.

He was just going to have to hope it was empty and go for it. He sprinted forward and carefully walked up the steps of the house. Techno never really locked his doors, so when Tommy tried to pull them open and it didn’t budge he knew he would have to execute Plan B: the windows.

Tommy jumped onto the other side of the railing for the porch and edged his way over on the siding to the window. It pushed open nicely and Tommy hoisted himself in head first with a clumsy somersault. He groaned as he landed on the table, hit a chair, and then rolled onto the ground. Definitely could’ve executed it better.

He pushed the furniture back into it’s spot and opened the fridge. Hm, apples. Tommy grabbed one and climbed down the ladder into the chest room. He pulled his bag off his back and opened the chests, grabbing out any and all materials he wanted. It was mostly arrows, iron, and gold that he wanted.

Tommy wasn’t exactly rich back in L’Manburg. Actually, he was somewhat poor. Almost all of his belongings were gone except for what he had in the bank. Funny thing is that Tommy didn’t know how to put money in the bank so all that was in there was what Wilbur deposited into his account, which was basically nothing because Wilbur also was pretty poor. L’Manburg has a serious poverty issue.

Techno, had a surplus of valuables since he wasn’t running around getting mugged from by wrongens every few days. He also was financially intelligent or something and didn’t spend his money on stupid shit, like ten bags of kettle corn at every fair. Didn’t matter, Tommy was stealing it now. Finders: keepers.

Tommy climbed back up the ladder with a bag full of items that technically were now his and felt his heart drop. Techno was outside getting off of his horse. Tommy looked around and opened a chest that was mostly empty except for some fabric. He jumped in and closed the top just as the front door was unlocked. It opened with a squeak and Techno walked in with heavy steps.

Tommy watched through the small crack in the lid opening as the man set his bag down on the ground and walked straight for the fridge. Tommy got out his knife and began cutting his apple. Eating apple slices is quieter than just biting right into it; he did his research.

Techno closed the door empty handed and turned to the side. The open window caught his attention and carefully he shut it. With a shrug, he grabbed the banana bread off the counter, along with a knife.

It had only been a few days since their separation, so Tommy remembered Techno’s fascination with the bread.

The pigman crawled onto the table and sat down on it pretzel style. Tommy’s body shook with suppressed laughter as Techno sliced the bread and sat there eating it with his hands on the table. Tommy took a bite of his apple and Techno’s eyes flicked over to the chest. Tommy cursed and froze.

”Uh, hello?” Techno picked up the knife from cutting his bread and Tommy wiggled around as he tried to decide what to do. “Did you just eat something? Tommy? I swear to god, if it’s you Tommy.” Techno let his voice trail off with a threatening tone. Tommy lifted the lid and laughed nervously as he took another bite of his apple.

”Hello, Techno! It’s been so long, years maybe. Have you gotten more handsome? I love what you’ve done with your hair,” Tommy babbled on and on as he crawled out of the box with his bag.

”How’d you get- the window. Wait, why would you go through the window when you literally made a secret entrance?” Techno kept his knife pointed at the kid as he took another bite of his bread.

”Well, I was scared of rats. Disgusting creatures, they are. Carrying around the plague and shit,” Tommy said and slowly edged his way towards the front door. Techno narrowed his eyes and threw his knife at the door. It lodged itself into the wood a few feet from his face and the kid screeched.

“Right now, the plague is not your concern,” Techno glared. “Are you stealing my things? After you betrayed me?” Tommy opened his mouth to argue but technically it was him this time. Dang, why couldn’t it just be mutual like the other times?

”You won’t even notice it’s missing,” Tommy explained and Techno rolled his eyes.

”Isn’t Tubbo the president? Can’t he just get you things?” Techno questioned and tried to see what was in the bag as he nibbled on his bread.

”Well, he’s busy and I don’t want to bother him. I don’t really have anything because all my stuff was taken by the government or thieves when I was exiled. Even my home is absolute shit right now,” Tommy patted the bag. “I just need to get back on my feet.”

His stuff was all gone? And he didn’t want to ask for anything? Techno sighed and stood up. He walked over to the bag he dropped on the floor and searched through it. He grabbed out a small bag and handed it to Tommy.

”I hate you so much,” Techno frowned. “So, so, so much. I should be stabbing you, in my brain I am bludgeoning you to death. It’s a peaceful world in my brain. Less of you.” Techno dropped the bag into Tommy’s hand and the kid opened it after a moment of hesitation.

”Woah! What the fuck? This is- this is so much!” Tommy stared wide eyed into the bag. “You just described how you want me dead and now you’re giving me tons of money?”

”I still ca- I mean, I feel bad. It’s just out of pity. I don’t care if you don’t want pity, you can’t give it back. It’s yours,” Techno climbed back onto the table with his bread. “It’s the least I can do.” He whispered and Tommy felt his eyes water.

”Thank you, Techno,” Tommy opened the door and stepped out, looking over his shoulder at the gloomy Pigman. “I’m sorry this is how it worked out.” Tommy closed the door softly behind him and set the money in his bag hesitantly.

”Me too,” Techno said as he stared at his bread in his empty home. Once again, as the kid left, it felt like all of the energy in the house was drained away with his missing presence.


	31. Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream visits Techno with a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I think I died because I slept for 18 hours, was awake for 5, and then slept for 12. I messed up my life I think. It’s ok, I’m too cool for health. Enjoy :D.

Techno set his coffee mug down on the table and opened his book up. He did most chores yesterday so he was hoping to just relax while Phil went to the nearby village to purchase fabric. The old man had seemed distant lately and Techno worried it was because he snapped. He had yet to apologize and Techno was nervous that it was too late. Maybe he should sit in the dark and just think for a bit.

As he stood up to go put the book away that he didn’t even start reading there was the sound of a horse. It wasn’t Carl, Techno memorized the sound of his own horse. Was Tommy back to steal more things? Techno definitely gave him enough money for him to be well-off for a few months, unless he spent it all poorly. There was a decent chance Tommy threw all of his money away.

Techno peaked out his window to see not Tommy, but instead Dream. His eyes narrowed and he backed away. He put his sword in the sheath on his hip and strapped his throwing knives to his belt. He reached to the side and slid on his mask carefully, hiding most of his face comfortably. Techno opened the door and stepped out of his house, throwing his cape over his shoulders for warmth.

”Hello, Dream. What brings you here on this fine day?” Techno leaned on the railing as the madman tied up his horse.

”Just wanted to pay a visit to a possible ally,” Dream walked up the steps and into the house with no greeting. He was being friendly as usual.

”Yeah, make yourself at home,” Techno walked in after him, closing the door behind him. Dream stepped in front of the fire place and warmed his hands. “You want to explain the ally thing? I’m still not a big fan of you.”

”I know, your probably got a lot of grudges since Tommy was living with you. No doubt he blabbered on and on about exile,” Dream stayed staring at the fire. “He’s pretty dramatic with his storytelling. He always wants to play victim and hero, doesn’t he? Never his fault, always his problem.” Dream sighed dramatically and looked over his shoulder.

”Tommy’s dramatic, but he’s not stupid,” Techno said and crossed his arms. It wasn’t really defending since it still was a partial insult. “Is that what you’re here about? Tommy? Want to save your bad name? News flash: everybody already hates you, it’s a bit late for that.” Dream’s head fell backwards with laughter and Techno just continued to glare.

”I like your new mask,” Dream deflected. “Is that a pig skull?” Techno broke his mask when he threw it against the wall on the day of Tommy’s betrayal. So, he had to improvise quickly and he had a skull on hand that he collected from a past trip. It didn’t bother him that it was a pig, it was already dead; he did still avoid eating pork though.

”Thanks, and yes. This isn’t a friendly meeting Dream. Either say what you have to say or get out,” Techno stepped away from the door, giving the green man a clear path to leave.

”You can be so uptight sometimes,” Dream sighed before his tone switched, along with the atmosphere. “You and I have a common goal: get rid of the government. I have a plan all set up, I just need a few more hands to help out with some minor things.” Techno wasn’t a big fan with how vague the man was being.

”You’re not sharing enough details to keep my interest.”

”My plan is to blow it up. I just need a small distraction while I sneak in with finishing touches. I’ve been rigging the underground of L’Manburg with bombs for a while now, and you’re the final key I need. They won’t be able to rebuild since they’ll be nothing to build up from. It will be L’Manburg’s final hoorah. Are you in?” Dream held out a hand for a shake to seal the deal.

Techno stared at the hand, contemplating all possible outcomes. Almost everybody that he knew was in L’Manburg, but they weren’t important. Well, some were, but sacrifices would have to be made. Was he angry enough to finally end that destructive government once and for all?

”Will it all be gone? Everything?”

“And hopefully everyone.” Dream’s hand was stiff as he waited for Techno to make a decision. Violence and murder wasn’t a problem for Techno, usually. But he wasn’t ready to kill Tommy, and he wasn’t ready to kill the people who were important to Tommy. Perhaps he could save the people and not the land. It won’t be as permanent for the governments destruction, but it will bring everything to a stop for a while.

”I want it to be clear that I have no intention of being your friend,” Techno glared hard through the mask. “However, we have a common goal and that’s the only reason I even let you speak.” Techno hesitated for a second and then grasped Dream’s hand firmly. Dream laughed lightly and walked past the Pigman.

”Glad we could come to an agreement, friend,” Dream said as he opened the door. “I really didn’t want to cash in on that favor just yet.” Through the side of the mask you could see the vicious smug grin that took over his whole face. Techno scowled as the door slammed shut.

Opportunities to easily reach his goals were never common. He always had more enemies than allies, and he still did. This time, his allies, though fewer, were more powerful together than his enemies. Techno was going to blow up L’Manburg with Dream, and leave nothing but disintegrated memories.


	32. Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tells Phil about Dream’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour. I wrote this kinda late at night so that I could update on time so sorry for any mistakes. Also, apologies for any past mistakes. I’m always tired; it’s because I’m not supposed to drink caffeine and I still do. Enjoy :D

“Hey, Phil,” Techno grinned and Phil stared up at the window as he began ascending the steps. “I’m so glad you’re back!” Cheerfulness bled through his tone, and it was clearly false emotion. Phil pushed open the door when he reached the top and dropped his bag next to the door.

”Techno,” Phil sighed, “why are you being like this?” Techno fake gasped and put a hand over his heart defensively. Even he slightly cringed at the terrible facade.

”What do you mean? I’m being more happy, isn’t that what you want? Cheerful Techno?”

”It’s fucking terrifying,” Phil laughed lightheartedly and looked around the house. “I want you happy, but you’re smile is about as genuine as L’Manburg’s government.” Techno frowned, letting the facade fall away.

”This is the perfect bridge into what I wanted to talk about. Perhaps you should sit, I wouldn’t want your old heart to give out,” Techno motioned to the chair and Phil glared.

”I am not that old!” He sat down anyways. “So, what did you want to say, you evil man?”

Techno clapped as he mentally prepped himself for what he was about to reveal to Phil. He didn’t know Phil’s opinions on Dream very well, but he was somewhat sure that he wasn’t a fan. He hadn’t been totally filled in on the Tommy situation, so his dislike wouldn’t be as strong, if there was any. It also wasn’t Techno’s place to reveal Tommy’s experience. Luckily, he wanted Phil to not hate Dream so he would be less pissed about them working together.

”Well, this opportunity came up and I did already accept, but I just wanted some input from a trusted friend and ally,” Techno had a way with words, too bad he was awkward as fuck.

”Okay, what opportunity?” Phil furrowed his eyebrows as Techno began nervously pacing the floor.

”Dream showed up and told me he plans to blow up L’Manburg. He asked for me to work with him because he needs some extra help. He said we have a common goal, and I guess we do,” Techno paused his pacing and stared at the chest that Tommy had hid in a few days ago. “I think so, at least.”

”The goal to destroy the government?”

“Yeah,” Techno spun around to face Phil, biting his knuckle. “But I have this slight issues with it. That goal really isn’t important to me anymore, y’know? I don’t know if I just got bored of it or what but I just don’t care; I don’t think I want to blow it up.” Phil hummed and leaned rolled his shoulders back, watching Techno with careful eyes.

”I think you know why you don’t want to blow it up. I know why, you just have to admit it,” Phil stated and smiled lightly. Techno narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. Perhaps Phil was onto something. Maybe he really didn’t want to do it because of someone.

”So, it’s Tommy’s fault I don’t want to destroy a country?” Techno glared at the chest as Phil sighed dramatically.

”Not quite what I said. What I mean is you care about Tommy and you don’t want to hurt him in any way. That’s not something he is at fault for,” Phil explained and stood up. He rested his hand on Techno’s shoulder and squeezed slightly.

”I thought you wanted to see the government go down?” Techno questions and Phil takes a deep breath.

”I still do, but it’s mostly just because it’s something you believe in. I know it’s a bad system and it’s corrupt, but I’m fighting because of you,” Phil said and patted his friend’s back, stepping away. Techno couldn’t remove his eyes from the chest as the realization of how important Tommy was hit him.

He really had become a brother to Techno, and he had become family as well. Tommy loved L’Manburg and Techno couldn’t imagine being part of it’s destruction.

Techno yelled and kicked the chest with frustration. He had already accepted to help Dream, and Techno wasn’t one to back down from deals. He would just have to be as useless as possible and try to keep everybody else in L’Manburg safe. It really was annoying trying to be the good guy, especially because he had to help what he hated.

Knowing the government, if Techno helped them they’d probably capture him right after and try to hang him again.

”So, what do you think I should do, Phil?” Techno looked over with defeated eyes.

”I think that you should do what is right, and I will follow behind you no matter what. Unless you do the wrong thing, then I will tell you you’re wrong and fix your path,” Phil gave a cheeky smile and Techno let out a breathy laugh.

”Thank you, Phil. I needed a bit of guidance,” Techno smiled gratefully and Phil’s grin widened even more. Techno was pulled into a hug before he could react. Reluctantly he wrapped his arms around Phil and relaxed into the hug, enjoying the rare bliss.


	33. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tries to warn Tommy of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, have a headache? Remove ur brain! Enjoy :D

Techno sat on the top of the propaganda board in the residential area of L’Manburg. He was eating strawberries, throwing the stems at the Gallows that had yet to be taken down. Maybe they were just excited to use it at some point so they just kept it up in anticipation.

”The actual fuck?” Tommy yelled and Techno slowly looked down to the side to see Tommy and Tubbo staring up at the man. Neither were wearing armor but they were both armed.

”You guys were actually who I was hoping to see,” Techno held up a finger as he ate a strawberry in one bite. He chucked the stem at Tommy’s face and while Tommy cursed he turned his attention to Tubbo.

”You know you can’t be here,” Tubbo crossed his arms to look menacing. However, it wasn’t easy to do when your friend was next to you swearing like a sailor.

”Obviously, and that’s why I’m here,” Techno grinned. “To break laws.”

”Are you serious, man? Our prison is under construction and I don’t have time to gather people for the Gallows. Also, I don’t even like the Gallows! Quackity just said it would be cool, I didn’t even know what it was at the time,” Tubbo rambled on and on and Techno was reminded of what it was like talking to Tommy.

”Yeah, okay, there’s an actual reason why I’m here,” Techno propped his leg up and leaned forward. “Dream plans to blow up your lovely nation. It should be happening soon so I hope you guys are smart enough to get out of here.” Techno began eating his strawberries again as the two kids shared a look.

“I am so glad I’m not president, this seems like such a handful,” Tommy chuckled nervously and Tubbo scoffed and punched his shoulder.

”How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Tubbo asked and Techno pressed his lips together as he thought.

”I guess you don’t know. Perhaps, though, you could remember that I have no reason to lie right now. I am technically the one who has been less betraying in the last month,” Techno’s eyes cut to Tommy who looked away quickly, whistling to avoid confrontation.

”That is definitely not a good reason but we will take your warning into consideration. Get off the sign, you are getting dirt on it,” Tubbo stepped back to let Techno jump down with a comfortable amount of space. Techno slid down reluctantly and stared up at it. Oh, it was a wanted sign for him, not propaganda. Eh, it was close enough to propaganda.

”You guys do realize that I’ve changed my mask, you may want to update it,” Techno pointed to the sketch of the mask over his face and Tubbo looked between the image and Techno before sighing aggressively.

”Why would you go and change your mask after we made, like, multiple copies of this! Now we gotta go change all of them!” Tubbo rubbed his face and turned away from the posters. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and patted Tubbo’s shoulder hesitantly.

”Um, there there. We will get through this difficult time,” Tommy’s voice held mock sympathy but somehow it still seemed to calm Tubbo down. Techno felt left out of the interaction so he turned to leave, but he was, of course, stopped.

”This bomb thing,” Tommy says, “how do you know about it?” Techno turns back around and taps his foot.

”I’m part of the plan; I’m supposed to help Dream blow up L’Manburg,” Techno admitted and Tommy’s face dropped into a scowl. “But I made the deal when I was pissed and upset. It’s too late to back out now, so that’s why I’m telling you. L’Manburg will be blown up with or without my help, I’m just there to make it faster and easier.” Techno put his hands up in defense and Tommy’s face fell back into it’s neutral confused dumb look.

”I trust him,” Tommy says and Tubbo looks over in shock. “What? He said he won’t back out of it now: that’s some dumb bullshit that he would be truthful about.”

”Yeah, dumb bullshit,” Techno rolls his eyes. “I hate children.”

”I am not a child!” Tommy points his finger aggressively and Techno leans to his right side.

”Oh yeah? How old are you then, hm?” Techno inquires smugly and Tommy scoffs.

”That’s not a fair question- get out of my country! I’m going to go eat bacon now because you are being a bitch!” Tommy yells and Techno narrows his eyes. “Maybe I won’t, that might’ve been a bit far. My bad. But get out now, please, thank you.” Tommy made a shooing motion with his hand and Tubbo watched in confusion as the two interacted so terribly yet peacefully.

”I’m leaving because I want to, not because you told me to,” Techno says and bows down. “Farewell, Mr. President, and other.” Techno walked away from the two and Tommy yelled curse words as Techno disappeared from their sight.

”So, you trust him?” Tubbo asks lightly as Tommy cools down. The latter looks over hesitantly and shrugs.

”I don’t know, he’s really not that bad, though,” Tommy states and Tubbo nods, turning his attention back to the direction Techno disappeared from.


	34. Lookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was gone for a bit, my bad. Thanks for 10k hits! Enjoy :D

Techno walked beside Dream through the trees, with Phil quietly following along. All of them were clad in armor and carrying multiple weapons. Phil every once in a while grabbed a pinecone off the ground and chucked it at Techno’s head, causing the two to breakout in a childish fight that just annoyed Dream.

”We are almost there, stop! Phil I am going to steal your kneecaps! I’m going to steal your joints!” Dream yelled as they neared L’Manburg. Techno dropped the pinecones and motioned for Phil to do so as well. Reluctantly, and pinecone-less, they carried on.

Techno looked around L’Manburg and frowned when he saw it was already deserted. Phil gave him a confused look and stepped up next to them.

”Where is everybody?” Phil asked and Dream chucked lightly.

”Oh, I sent them away,” Dream looked at Techno and tilted his head. “They’ll be back when it detonates. I wouldn’t want them to get wind of the plan and then leave, now would I?” An accusation. Techno looked away to stare at L’Manburg before turning back with a smile.

”Smart, good thinking. What’s the point of me going, then?” Techno’s eyes flicked over to Phil who was twirling a dagger nonchalantly, just listening.

”Hm, I wonder why,” Dream hummed and they continued forward. “Just for backup, maybe.” Techno clenched his hands momentarily before relaxing them. Was Techno just insurance or something? Did he also want Techno blown up? Did he want Techno to see them die? Watch Techno save them in the end?

”How long do you think it’ll be before they’ll return?” Techno asked, still unsure on why his presence was necessary for this mission now. They were now entering L’Manburg.

”I’d say about thirty minutes. Feel free to steal some things, whatever you’d like to do,” Dream said and waved his hands dismissively. “I’m off to do finishing touches. Have fun.” And with that, he was off. Techno leaned towards Phil as he eyed the ghost town.

”Have any theories?” Techno asked and Phil shrugged looking around.

”It seems like a trap of sorts, but we can save them, right? We just need to figure out which direction they went in,” Phil moved towards the tower next to the residential area. “You have binoculars?” Phil grabbed his own out of his bag and Techno frowned.

”Do I look like I carry binoculars?”

”Does that mean I look like somebody who does? What does that mean?” Phil joked defensively and Techno laughed as they began to ascend the tower’s stairs.

”I remember being up here, a while ago with Pogtopia, and absolutely sniping people,” Techno reminisced and stared out at the view the tower had to offer. It really was a pretty place, but what it held and meant was nothing of the sort.

”You watch the water and back there because you’ll be able to see them clearer. I’ll watch over the town,” Phil instructed and lifted his binoculars to his eyes. So there they stood, for the next thirty or so minutes, just looking around for the citizens of a country that was about to be destroyed.

”I’m bored, I’m going to shoot at people’s houses,” Techno took his bow of his back and aimed it at random people’s houses, firing away.

”Wait- Techno! I see them!” Phil said and pointed towards the bridge connecting L’Manburg to the outskirts. Techno nodded putting his bow back on his back.

”I’m going to go there now, I’ll run ahead. I’m faster than you, maybe you should just go to the outskirts so you don’t accidentally get blown up,” Techno advised and Phil rolled his eyes but nodded, knowing the Pigman was right.

Techno ran through the town as fast as he could, anxious to get to the people before the bomb went off. It was a risky mission since Dream didn’t give him an actual time, so there was a decent chance he would also be blown up. He neared the people and they all paused.

”Technoblade, why are you here?” Tubbo questioned and narrowed his eyes.

”Remember how I told you about the bomb? Yeah, that’s right now. You all need to turn around and leave,” Techno pointed in the direction they came from and they seemed hesitant to leave.

”You’re still on about that?” Tubbo asked quietly and regarded Techno cautiously. “Fine, we’ll head back.” Tubbo turned and motioned for the citizens to return to the outskirts before heading after them.

”Surprised you listened,” Techno let out a breath of relief as the people reached the top of the bridge. Suddenly, Tubbo turned around with wide eyes.

”Techno, Tommy is still in town!” Tubbo yelled and his heart dropped. Techno whipped around to look at the buildings in shock before taking off to find him. “Techno, don’t! You’ll die!” Tubbo yelled after him but Techno was already breaking windows and slamming open doors in an attempt to find the kid.


	35. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has to save Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! I barely passed my math test! I also now have a mcyt TikTok AHAHAHAHAH I need to do my homework. Enjoy :D

Techno slammed open the door, yelling but never receiving a response. He was running against a clock that he didn’t even have any knowledge on. He had only a few more minutes to look before he had to leave to save at least one of them. He left the door open as he ran to the next house, only for it to also be empty.

Techno looked around the street to see all of the open doors from the buildings he had already been in.

”Tommy! Tommy!” Techno yelled and brought his hands up to his hair in stress, still not totally used to the short length of it as he grabbed and pulled it. “This isn’t a game, Thomas! Where are you?” His voice echoed through the streets and the silence was deafening in response.

This must’ve been why Dream sent Techno into the town. He knew he would try to save Tommy, as well as the others. Now it was just a race to find him before they both would be blown up.

Techno turned around in circles trying to see any sign of human life, just some hint as to where he should go. Then he saw it, the flicker of a light. There was a chance that it was nothing but he couldn’t risk it, so he took off in the direction of it. It was Phil’s house, part of the places he had yet to check.

Techno tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. He kicked hard before realizing he would have to just go through a different way. He side stepped, brought his hand back, and sent it through the window. There was a muffled yell as Tommy turned his head away from the glass. Techno cleared the class partially so he could crawl through.

He dropped to his knees next to Tommy and stared in shock. He carefully brought his hands to Tommy’s head and untied the cloth that was tied around his mouth. The kid gasped and shook at the sight of the Pigman.

”Techno, what- thank god,” Tommy let out a small breath of relief and Techno watched as tears continued to fall down the kid’s bruised face. “My legs- Techno, I think, I don’t know, but they’re injured.” Tommy tried to move them but just hissed.

”Shh, no, it’s ok,” Techno reassured and untied Tommy’s hands. “I saw the light.” Tommy sighed thankfully, his eyes fighting hard to stay open as the pain tried to push him under.

”Techno, we have about two minutes now. Get us out of here, please,” Tommy grimaced as Techno picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

”I’m sorry if this hurts,” Techno pushed the door open and looked around to see what the safest escape would be. He began running, careful to keep Tommy’s legs from moving to much.

”Is everybody else safe?” Tommy asked quietly and with clear concern in his voice.

”As far as I know, yes,” Techno responded. As he said this, his feet began to shake- no, the earth began to shake. Techno cursed as he neared the docks. He only had a few moments now before the bomb went off. He set Tommy down gently on the dock, flipping one of the small row boats over. A loud noise and shaking caused Techno to kneel over as the first bomb went off. It was a chain reaction, meaning it was the first of many about to go off. Techno slid into the water, carrying Tommy with him.

He merely had a second to get them both under the water before the next bombs went off. Techno held the boards that went across the inside of the boat, letting himself float on his back with Tommy on his chest.

”I don’t like this,” Tommy grouched and Techno scowled.

”Well I don’t either, but this is the safest way for us to do this. This wood should hold up against some debris if it hits this, and you can’t swim. So, I have to hold you or you’ll drown,” Techno explained and Tommy let his mouth snap shut.

”You are an idiot,” Tommy grumbled and Techno thought about pushing the kid underwater for a few minutes. They both winced as debris landed next to them. Most of the sound was muffled, but it was terrifying to see large rocks and pieces of buildings land next to them.

”How am I the idiot?” Techno annunciated through gritted teeth.

”You could’ve died! Pretty stupid to run into a country you know is about to blow up,” Tommy stared up at the boat and elbowed Techno in the chest.

”Are you scolding me right now?” Techno scoffed. “I literally just saved you. If you really want to die I can arrange that.”

”No, I just meant that it was an unnecessary risk, especially since the only reason you found me was luck. If you weren’t looking you wouldn’t of seen the light,” Tommy explained, closing his eyes. “My legs hurt a lot.” Techno raised his legs, bracing them against the end of the boat to keep them straight.

”Dream?” Techno asked after a moment of hesitation. Tommy let out a deep breath and nodded, not finding the energy to speak.

”Techno, can I sleep for a second?” Tommy questioned and Techno sighed dramatically.

”Why not? We aren’t going anywhere,” Techno joked lightly, sighing as his limbs began to ache from holding up their weight.


	36. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy come out of their hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo. Update. Please like this, please. Enjoy :D

Techno had been floating under the boat, supporting Tommy’s weight for about twenty minutes. By no means was Techno weak, but this wasn’t exactly an easy feat. The water did let him float, but Tommy was asleep, just dead weight, pushing him down into the water.

At one point Tommy had actually tried to push Techno’s head underwater in his sleep. He would’ve gotten pissed if the kid wasn’t in so much pain.

It had quieted down. When Techno turned his head to the side he could see bricks and wood at the bottom of the ocean’s floor. The boat had been hit a few times but nothing was able to pierce through it. The bombs had came to an end and that meant he could finally get out of the goddamn water.

”Tommy,” Techno whispered. The kid just hummed and snuggled deeper into his peaceful sleep. “No, wake up. We can move.” Techno tried again and Tommy didn’t move this time. He needed a different tactic. Techno let out one loud yell and Tommy’s eyes snapped open.

”Holy fuck, what was that?” Tommy asked and Techno looked to the side innocently.

”A seagull,” Techno lied. “Anyways, we can move. The bombs stopped going off. I’ll help you, get on my back.” Techno released his arms and legs and began treading water while Tommy slowly latched onto his back.

”You are like my mother koala, and I am the big man koala who is a child in this metaphor, but I’m not a child,” Tommy said and Techno lifted the boat up so the two could safely get out.

”Don’t use analogies,” Techno sassed and Tommy swore at him. While most of L’Manburg was out of view they could tell from the smoke and the lack of tops of houses that the bombs had done their job. Dream was probably long gone.

Techno finally reached the beach and set Tommy down on the ground carefully, letting out a deep breath as the adrenaline began to wear off.

”You don’t look so good either, mate,” Tommy joked. “We can be injured bros.”

”Shut up, I’m not injured,” Techno fell into the sand on his back. “I’m tired.”

”Well, your hands look injured,” Tommy pointed out and Techno furrowed his eyebrows before lifting his hands to examine them. His hands were obliterated with gashes. It must’ve been from punching in all the windows.

”Yep, I’m starting to feel that, hope the water didn’t infect it. Must’ve been why it was burning so much; I just thought I was tired,” Techno said and closed his eyes, breathing in the smoke.

”There should not be burning pain when you’re tired. What the fuck, man?” Tommy said and tried to sit up. “Ouch, shit.”

”Your legs,” Techno sat up, rubbing his face. “Tell me where it hurts.” Techno poked at Tommy’s leg until the kid took a deep intake of breath. “It’s your shin, Phil knows more about this kind of stuff. I only know basic first aid.” Techno lifted Tommy’s pant leg to see it. There was swelling and some bruising, but he didn’t see a bone sticking out— that’s always a good sign.

”Did I ever thank you for helping me?” Tommy asked and Techno stared confused.

”What?”

”For constantly saving me? Back when I first broke into your house and now? Probably more times, who knows,” Tommy drew aimlessly in the sand.

”I mean, I guess not,” Techno frowned. “Is this the best time to be thinking about this? You’re injured and we should probably try to meet up with other people for help.”

”Thank you, Techno,” Tommy’s voice was nothing but sincere. “You have helped me so much and I am so thankful. Thank you.” Techno swallowed hard, feeling his heart swell up.

”You’re welcome, Tommy,” Techno finally replied and squatted down. “Now get on my back so we can go get you medical help, idiot.”

”I’m not an idiot, idiot,” Tommy said and wrapped his arms around Techno’s shoulders so he could be pulled up. “Giddy up.”

”I’ll drop you,” Techno warned and headed for L’Manburg. He walked up the steps to reach the main area of the country and stopped in his tracks. They felt both of their hearts drop at the sight—or lack thereof.

”Techno, oh my god,” Tommy whispered and the man nodded.

”It’s gone. L’Manburg is gone,” Techno said back as they both stared over the huge hole where the country once stood.


	37. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reunite with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapters cool cool. I’m emotionally attached to this fic, dang. Enjoy :D

Techno sighed as he trudged around the edge of the crater in the ground with Tommy on his back. It was hard walking on uneven terrain with his legs still being sore from the boat but he had to meet up with others: for Tommy.

”I know this is very bad but my home wasn’t even in L’Manburg, so that’s a silver lining,” Tommy said as he stared at the hole. Techno furrowed his eyebrows but brushed it off, Tommy could handle this situation however he wanted to.

”I wouldn’t recommend saying that to the rest of the L’Manburg citizens, Tommy, since they did live there,” Techno advised and Tommy clicked his tongue, letting his limbs hang loose over Techno’s body.

”You’re probably right.”

”Did you just say I’m right? This is a historical moment! I mean, so is this big crater but I have different priorities,” Techno joked and Tommy sighed aggressively.

”Tommy?” The two looked over towards the voice. It was Tubbo running down the broken bridge.

”Hey! Watch it! That thing isn’t stable!” Techno yelled and Tubbo slowed his pace. He looked over the side of the bridge and dove off. Techno breathed in sharp before hearing the splash. Oh yeah, they had a river under the bridge.

”Tubbo! My man!” Tommy yelled out as Tubbo got closer to them. Tubbo was a bit dirty, maybe a bit of blood, but didn’t seem to be very injured.

”Why is there blood? I thought you agreed to get out of here?” Techno didn’t mean to sound so angry but he was a bit annoyed that Tubbo got close to it.

”It’s all good, it was my mistake. Everybody else is good. There was a bit of debris that hit us but nobody got seriously injured,” Tubbo seemed focused on Tommy. “He looks like shit, did you guys get caught in it?”

”Er- not quite,” Techno looked down at his still partially soaked clothes. “Dream kind of got to him before. I think he has broken bones in his shin.”

“Dream? Why would Dream do that?” Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows and Techno’s mouth snapped shut. So, Tommy hadn’t told his best friend about what happened in exile.

”Power move, probably,” Techno brushed it off and Tommy remained silent. “That doesn’t matter right now. He needs medical attention.”

”Yep, I am seeing the light right now,” Tommy stared up at the sky and Techno sighed.

”That’s the sun, you dramatic child.”

”I have broken legs right now and you want to insult me?”

”I’m literally the only reason you weren’t killed in the explosion!” Techno’s voice strained as he resisted the urge to actually yell at the kid.

”I can carry him,” Tubbo stepped forward and Techno rolled his eyes.

“No offense, Mr. President, but he’s literal dead weight right now and it’ll probably work better if I just carry him,” Techno said and looked up at the broken bridge and then to the side. “Let’s take the long way since there’s no way we are getting onto that bridge.” Techno turned and began marching forward, leaving Tubbo for a second who stood in shock.

”Wait- how did you even get out? I watched you run into the heart of it!” Tubbo runs after them and Techno yawns.

”Well, we went into the water and hid under a boat. I had to hold this guy up as we floated since our legs couldn’t dangle due to the debris flying at us. It wasn’t my best plan but we didn’t die, woohoo,” Techno grinned tiredly and Tubbo chuckled awkwardly. “Where are the others?”

”Techno!” Techno turned his head to see Phil running around the edge towards them, where they just were. He sighed in relief and began walking back towards him.

”Phil! Glad to see you lived! I really was hoping old age was what would take you out,” Techno joked and Phil leaned over after sprinting to catch his breath.

”What happened to the kid?” Phil asked between breaths.

”Broken bones in his shin I think. Could you take a look?” Techno asked. “Probably not here since the air quality is shit and I don’t want smokers lung or whatever.” Techno turned and started heading back towards the Prime path.

”Are you injured, Techno?” Phil asked, falling into rhythm next to him.

”Just some scratches, nothing bad,” Techno said, but he could feel the cuts burning.

”They’re probably infected already since he went into the ocean with them,” Tommy butted in and Techno quickly snapped his head to the side to head-butt the kid.

”Should’ve drowned you,” Techno whispered and Tommy scoffed.

”Good thing I stole your med-kit, aye?” Phil said and patted his bag.

”Yep, and I’m glad you took my message to heart about getting out of the fucking way. You don’t look injured at all,” Techno grinned at Phil and then turned his glare to Tubbo.

”Hey, to be fair, you do hate L’Manburg so I didn’t know what to trust,” Tubbo defended himself and Techno made a dismissive noise, letting them fall silent again.

”How are we going to rebuild this?” Tommy asked, looking back at the hole as they passed it. “Do we even want to rebuild it?” Tommy looked to Tubbo who was just watching the path.

”I think the best thing for the nation would be for it to be disbanded,” Tubbo said after a moment of silence. “Clearly this country- it wasn’t meant to be. We can’t keep endangering the people with our lack of defenses.” Techno held back his grin. Tommy wrapped his arms around Techno’s shoulders in what almost could be considered a hug.

”Anybody have food on them?” Techno asked and Tommy’s head perked up at the thought of food. Phil reached in his bag and pulled out an apple.

”Sorry, only got one,” Phil handed it to Techno who then handed it to Tommy.

”The fuck are you doing, bitch?” Tommy scowled and tried to hand it back.

”Eat the apple, Tommy. It’s hard to eat and carry you anyways, and you’re actually severely injured. Just eat it,” Techno ordered and Tommy mumbled some swear words but took a bite anyways. “God, you eat loudly.”

”You are the one who just told me to eat!”

”You are right next to my ear for god’s sake, I’m going to go deaf.”

”I hope you do.”

”I actually can use echolocation so it wouldn’t matter much,” Techno deadpanned and Tommy fell quiet for a moment.

”I can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Tommy’s voice turned serious and Techno resisted the urge to break out into laughter at his idiocy. They continued walking along the path, Tubbo falling slightly behind the three as they moved.


	38. Disband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good ol’ meeting with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I’m tired and it’s not even nine yet hold on- wtf. Goodnight. Enjoy :D

Tommy laid down with his now wrapped up legs propped up on pillows. He had a few bandages on the rest of his body, and his bruises already were darkening as they healed. Techno was slouched next to the kid on a chair with his own hands bandaged up.

”You oughta sleep, big man,” Tommy turned his head to look at the tired Pigman.

”You oughta quiet down,” Techno sassed back and sighed. “Sorry, I guess I am pretty tired. I’ll wait until we know everyone is safe.” Techno rolled his shoulders and stared at the floor.

”For hating L’Manburg, you seem pretty persistent about saving the people,” Tommy pointed out and Techno reached his hand over and flicked his head.

“It would be stupid for them to die like this, I never said I liked them.”

”Uh-huh, whatever you say big man,” Tommy let his own eyes drift closed.

”Techno!” Phil entered the room holding a cup. “Got you some coffee. And some water for Tommy.” Phil handed the mug to Techno and set the water cup next on the bedside table next to Tommy.

”Why didn’t I get coffee?” Tommy asked and frowned dramatically. Phil rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his own cup.

”You know damn well why you didn’t get any coffee,” Phil laughed and Tommy swore a few times. Techno lifted the cup to his lips and began chugging it.

”Woah, woah! Big man, you’re going to feel even worse if you do that!” Tommy warned and reached over to slap Techno’s arm.

”I just need to stay awake for another few hours, then I’ll let the caffeine crash kill me,” Techno muttered and set down the empty mug.

”How are you alive?” Tommy whispered in awe and Techno shrugged nonchalantly. Techno kept poking at his injured hands and Tommy refused to accept the fact that he wouldn’t be able to walk for a couple of months.

The three looked to the door when there was a sudden commotion and Techno stood up, grabbing his axe that rested next to him. They all listened closely, well, Tommy just sat there drinking his water like nothing. The door suddenly opened and Techno let out a sigh as Tubbo peaked his head in.

”Hey, guys!” Tubbo walked in and past him you could see the rest of the citizens crowded together trying to look in. Techno sat back down, resting the axe across his lap.

“Tubbo! Look at me, do you think I’ll still get women with these bandages?” Tommy asked and Tubbo nodded thoughtfully.

”I think so, especially since it gives you the bad boy look. Also, they might pity you or something,” Tubbo explained and Tommy pumped his fist in celebration. The two kids laughed and Techno’s lips quirked up in a small smile.

”Tubbo, did you find everyone?” Techno asked, pointing towards the open door where people stood. He frowned when he noticed how much his hand was shaking.

”Yep! All accounted for! We are going to go and try to salvage things in a bit. There’s a bit of emotional and mental damage on a few people, but otherwise it’s all good,” Tubbo finger gunned and clicked his tongue. Techno blinked before rubbing his face. Maybe there was radiation and it was making people weird or something.

”Do you guys want to come in? You look weird just loitering out there,” Phil peeped his head out of the door and a few people awkwardly shuffled forwards and joined them in the room. Techno focused on not defensively tightening his grip on the axe. He didn’t really want to scare off the people.

”Tommy, we are so glad to see that you are okay!” Niki grinned and Jack who stood next to her grinned.

”It’s all thanks to Techno that I’m alive. Y’know, I was once lost and alone and very fucking cold, and Techno helped me. And I betrayed him but he still saved me. He’s one of the best men in the world, I swear,” Tommy said and gave a big grin to Techno who sunk in on himself as everyone else smiled at him. He wasn’t ready emotionally to be the center of attention. Especially since Tommy just said some very nice things about him.

”It’s no big deal, just doing the decent thing,” Techno grinned back awkwardly through his mask and the others laughed lightly.

”And I’m one of the worst,” Tommy said, his eyes tearing up. Techno sighed and stood up, kneeling next to Tommy’s bed. He lifted his hand and Tommy closed his eyes, expecting a flick but instead got a gentle pat on his head.

”There, there,” Techno wiped Tommy’s tears. “You aren’t the worst man. That’s Dream. Who I will be killing soon.” Techno smiled softly and Tommy laughed lightly. There was a small ‘aww’ from behind them and Techno turned with a glare.

”What?” Phil raised his hands and the others in the room pointed at him. “Snitches.” Techno gave one last pat and stood up, with Tubbo now standing next to them.

“I’ve decided to disband L’Manburg,” Tubbo said and Techno looked over in shock. “Yeah, it was coming. The people would be safer if we were all independent. I do expect problems to arise from this, but it’ll be better for overall survival.”

”Not a bad decision,” Techno said and sat down pretzel style next to Tommy’s bed.

”You’re also not a very good enemy to have, my friend,” Tubbo grinned and Techno lightly chuckled.

”Well, I am pretty persuasive,” Techno joked and Tubbo nodded. “But your worst enemy is Dream. Do something he doesn’t like and he does this.” Techno yawned and rubbed his eyes.

”Seems like that caffeine crash is coming sooner than you expected, Big Brother Techno,” Tommy poked Techno’s head and the Pigman swatted the kid’s hand away.

”If you are quieter, your bones will heal faster,” Techno said and felt his eyes drift closed. “It’s bedtime, right? Yeah it’s dark out.” Techno let his body sink down until he was just laying on the ground. There was slight movement as his head was lightly lifted and a jacket was placed under him. A dry cape was placed over him; he had taken his own off since it was wet.

”Is he asleep?” Tommy asked and only silence answered him. Techno muttered incoherently about staying awake but the fatigue finally caught up to him.


	39. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy say their temporary farewells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I’m sad. Ok cool cool cool cool cool. Enjoy :D

Techno looked around Tommy’s house with barely hidden disgust. Tommy’s left leg had been injured severely, but his right was just a slight fracture. Phil decided crutches would be best as long as he kept the braces on and still limited his movement.

The kid crutched around his house and pointed to different things. One of his walls was simply pictures of different adventures and people taped to it.

”Want to see my list of enemies?” Tommy asked and Techno blinked slowly, turning his head to the kid.

”I guess so,” Techno muttered and the kid led him to stairs which he crutched down slowly. “Want me to just carry you?”

”No! I am the biggest man so I can do this,” Tommy said and finally reached the end. He stood next to a wall with different names etched into it. “This is it. We have many- oh, your name. Aha, lemme just remove that.” Tommy took out his knife and scratched it out.

”You writing in your wall definitely lowers the property value of this house. Not that it was worth much anyways,” Techno ran his fingers over the words as he read. “Men?”

”What? It’s fair, men are bad,” Tommy said and Techno nodded. Tommy lead them back up the stairs, which took about five minutes and many near falls. “Y’know, Techno, you are quite the brother to me. I know it was all jokes but you really are one, even if you don’t want to be.”

“The last part is correct,” Techno gave a light smile. “I guess, if you really want to, you can see me as your brother. Not that it matters what I say about it.” Techno looked at the photos on the wall, smiling at the photo of Wilbur and Tommy at the beginning of L’Manburg in the caravan.

“I miss him,” Tommy said, staring at the same photo. “I know he’s here, somewhat, but it’s not him. Having him with me in exile, it was- well, not great. He had such little understanding about why it was so bad for me. Sometimes, he even made me blame myself for it all.” Tommy ran a hand over the photo.

“Good thing you’re stronger than that, and know it’s not your fault,” Techno praised, but it was also a reminder. Techno patted the kid’s head and Tommy whacked the hand away childishly.

”Let’s go burn some shit,” Tommy began crutching away with determination and Techno sighed. He set down his farewell gift on the table and followed after Tommy.

It felt more crowded than usual because everybody was now on the outskirts. They quickly learned there was no point in trying to salvage because everything was simply gone. A few chests had been blown out of L’Manburg but it was either all damaged or burnt up.

The two of them nodded to the others as they walked. Despite the fact that their country was blown up, everybody seemed calm. They had already begun moving on. Ranboo approached them.

”Hello!” Ranboo grinned and Tommy looked up.

”I am so tired of people being taller than me,” Tommy scowled and Ranboo opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut.

”Sorry about the infant, he’s being a child,” Techno laughed lightly and Ranboo nodded.

”Understandable. We have food down at the community house if you’re interested,” Ranboo said and someone called his name. “Crap, Fundy. Aha, got to run.” And he was off. Techno looked at Tommy in confusion and the kid shrugged as they began heading towards the community house.

”Fundy has been pestering Ranboo for a while now, not sure why. None of my business,” Tommy slowly worked his way down the stairs.

”Isn’t it, like, your thing to be in other people’s business?” Techno asked and Tommy tried to wack him with a crutch.

”You have been so sassy lately, I am not a fan,” Tommy began moving faster, but it was no use. He was still pretty slow. Techno watched carefully to make sure that Tommy wouldn’t fall, but the kid moved around like he had no care about his health. Honestly, it was hard to take care of such a destructive child.

”Oi, Techno!” Phil jumped onto the bridge and waved at the two. “Tubbo is looking for you guys, he’s at the community house- which is where you are heading, I assume.” Phil fell into rhythm with them as they walked.

”Yeah, food: hungry,” Techno explained and patted his stomach. He was still just in his linen shirt and pants since his cape and jacket were taking a long time to dry. Phil nodded.

”I hope they have apples,” Tommy said, staring ahead.

”It’s, like, a main food source here. Of course there will be apples,” Techno rolled his eyes and Tommy finally landed a hit with the crutch.

After a bit more banter they reached the community house. Some people loitered around with food and Tubbo stood next to the still destroyed entrance of the house with a tired grin.

”Mr. President,” Techno saluted mockingly and Tubbo frowned lightly.

”I’m no longer president, Technoblade,” Tubbo pointed to plates on a table next to him. “Eat up. Take as much as you’d like, Skeppy is sponsoring this meal.” Tommy didn’t hesitate to head towards the table but Techno flicked his head.

”You don’t have free hands, sit down. I’ll give you the plate,” Techno instructed.

”Fuck you,” Tommy scowled but did as told. After he was handed a plate he began eating immediately. Techno sat next to him on the rubble and began eating away. Phil sat next to them.

”I wanted to talk to you guys,” Tubbo said and sat across from them. “I’m starting a small community, not a government,” Tubbo glared at Techno, “for the people who lost their homes in the explosion. I know you three still have your homes, but you will also be welcomed into the community. If not, no hard feelings. Again, not government. Please don’t kill me.” Tubbo pointed a fork at Techno who shrugged.

”I only kill with reason. Don’t give me a reason,” Techno took a bite of the chicken and hummed. “I think I’ll decline that offer, though. I probably will visit, uh, whatever this place is, but I don’t plan to stay. Maybe you should open, like, a hotel. Traveling isn’t difficult but Phil is old, y’know?”

”I’m not that old!” Phil defended and threw a carrot at Techno who caught it and handed it off to Tommy.

”Anyways, yeah. Also, better restaurants. There’s no good place to eat here,” Techno grinned and Tubbo laughed.

”Will do, I’ll add it to the list,” Tubbo said and turned when his name was called. “Well, I’m off. We are trying to make the hole into a mine-site.” Tubbo gave a wave and disappeared. Techno stared at his plate and then looked over to Tommy.

”Hey,” Techno drawled out and the kid slowly lifted his eyes to meet his.

”What?”

”I know that it’s probably a shit time, but we do have to get back,” Techno looked up to avoid eye contact. “It’s better to travel during day, especially since we don’t have to worry about assassins after us. Well, at least not multiple at once.” He watched the clouds move across the sky, flinching at the silence he received in response.

He didn’t want to leave, that wasn’t it. This just wasn’t his home and he was happy with his current home. Techno was still adjusting to living without Tommy but now they could freely visit each other. Maybe Techno would move, some day, but he just wanted to go back into retirement and enjoy his life. He was tired of bloodshed.

”I don’t want you to go,” Tommy finally whispered and Techno lowered his gaze to meet Tommy’s. “It’s selfish of me to say, but I don’t want you to go. I mean, what am I going to do?”

”You’re going to move on, find closure; you’re going to live. And I’ll be doing the same,” Techno patted Tommy’s head and stood up.

“I’ll be able to visit?” Tommy asked in a worried tone.

”My door is always open for you,” Techno pulled Tommy up and into a hug. “I’m sorry we have to say goodbye again, but it’s only temporary.” Techno made sure Tommy was balanced with his crutches before he walked off, away from the rest with Phil at his side.

”Goodbye, Techno!” Tommy yelled. Techno waved his hand as they disappeared into the trees. Tommy sighed and made his way back to his house.

He got home and closed the doors lightly behind him. He looked around his dimly lit house and slid into a wobbly chair at his table. Tommy rubbed his eyes that had gotten teary and glanced over at the table. He blinked in confusion and picked up the picture. It was the one of the three of them, when they took the picture in their matching outfits.

Tommy laughed lightly and grinned at his jacket that hung on the coat rack, next to Techno’s cape and jacket that were drying. He’s have to remember to visit Techno and return those soon.

Tommy flipped over the note and smiled softly. ‘Visit, perhaps. Farewell, Techno’ it read and Tommy felt the tears fall. He would visit, he would visit all the time. He wasn’t going to let Techno forget him and he wasn’t going to forget Techno.

Tommy grabbed his crutches and stepped to his wall. He grabbed a piece of tape and stuck the picture to the wall, next to one of him and Wilbur from years ago. He stepped back to admire with a grin on his face despite the tears. He lifted his hand and saluted the wall. He wouldn’t be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fic. Just started a new GhostInnit fic so go check it out! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading! I’m sad, gonna cry. Bye.


End file.
